Au creux de ton corps
by Calamithy
Summary: Suite d'Au creux de ton oreille ! Non vous ne rêvez pas XD. 5ème partie où le sucre est tout cassé, le caramel ardente, al dente et le litchi... il est où le litchi ? Le reste ds la fic !
1. au creux de ton corps : réveil

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. "A demi nu" appartient au Saian Supa Crew"**

**Micis bcp à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un ti mot à « Au creux de ton oreille »: Olivs, Antina, Iria-chan, Shiny, tit poulpe na moi, Nami Himura, Miss Parker (hey! ça faisait lgtps!), Fred 01, Gayana, tite Clôtho, Lunanamoi, tite Yami et Lilithdemoi.**

**Genre : léger angst, humour, romantico-lemonistique. Pensées masculines lool et tendresse ne sont pas incompatibles lool.**

**Rating : **PG 13-R ici un bishô est sous la douche, R plus pour la prochaine partie

**Résumé : **Il n'y a pas que Heero qui ait un problème de comprenabilité… Duo ne capte pas tout non plus!

**Dédicace : à Ma Zorkynamoi, Lunanamoi et Lilithnamoi qui me manque déjà! **

**Dédicaces spéciales**: à **Antinéa** qui m'a inspirée avec **« Mamours à la marmotte »** (sous **Antina**. Allez lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, c choupi comme tout). A tite **Shiny** parce que parler de lemon m'a donné envie d'en écrire un (mon dieu, moi qui ai horreur de ça…) et tout particulièrement à un petit **Oliv** pour lui donner du courage.

Ça se passe quelques mois après «Au creux de ton oreille»

Nous sommes en AC 200

* * *

.  
**Au creux de ton corps**

¤

**Réveil : une journée un peu trop ordinaire**

¤

Un soleil se présente timidement à une fenêtre.

Un rayon d'or caresse un beau visage et

un corps musclé entre des draps de coton blanc.

Un corps tout seul dans un lit.

Trop seul.

Un début de matinée un peu trop « habituel » pour un corps caramel…

qui se languissait de son sucre,

qui avait une folle envie de le faire fondre à feu doux

dans une noix de beurre…

qui avait une envie folle de se noyer dans son odeur…

Mais le corps de sucre avait pour tête une coquille de noix.

* * *

Le corps de sucre ne se rendait pas compte de la faim du corps caramel. 

Et pour cause… il n'était pas là pour la voir.

A vrai dire, il n'était plus vraiment là tout court.

Le corps de sucre avait été lobotomisé par un méchant ennemi appelé « le travail ».

Et le corps caramel n'avait aucune mission et était de ce fait «en vacances» forcées…

Depuis deux semaines, quatre jours, six heures, vingt-quatre minutes, dix-sept secondes et trois centièmes,

Les réveils du corps caramel se déroulaient systématiquement de la même manière:

* * *

- Un corps chaud enroulé tendrement à un corps de sucre . 

- Une main posée sur un petit ventre de manière possessive…

- Une respiration profonde…

- Un petit ronflement

Puis… .

L'apocalypse:

Le bip-bip cacophonique d'une machine infernale.

5h30.

- Un « Oh shit! shit, shit shit ! »_ ô douce mélodie… _

- Un coup de poing semi coup de coude d'un corps de sucre – faux mouvement car réveillé en sursaut - sur un pauvre corps caramel.

- Un corps caramel qui fait un roulé-boulé entre les draps avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

- Un grognement.

- Un « Oh sorry my love, Oh shit, shit, shit » d'un corps de sucre qui se précipite dans la salle de bains sans fermer la porte.

Pas le temps et pas forcément utile. Qu'y avait-il à cacher?

- Un corps caramel qui grommelle avant de se redresser péniblement avec un minimum de dignité et qui lance un regard haineux à l'appareil appelé réveille-matin. Tout en fomentant des plans d'assassinat du dit appareil. Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer celui-là, le corps de sucre ne croirait jamais à un accident. Cinq réveils d'affilés tombés sans le faire exprès en une dizaine de jours – moment où il avait commencé à s'impatienter - ça pouvait devenir suspect.

* * *

Le caramel en devenait presque désespéré. 

Si désespéré qu'il en était venu à épier son homme tous les matins depuis deux semaines… pour se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait quand il était dans le plus simple appareil.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux, rien qu'à eux. A regarder des programmes stupides, à l'écouter rire devant sa série préférée. A manger ensemble des petits plats tous faits, ou que le premier rentré préparait. A se pelotonner contre son corps de roc en lui racontant sa journée, même si le corps caramel ne faisait pas forcément de commentaires. Tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ses lèvres plus de quelques secondes.

Tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu plus d'une demi heure contre lui sous les draps, parce que le corps de sucre rentrait bien trop tard pourqu'il ait plus de câlins. Tenir son homme endormi contre soi une bonne demi heure, intercalée entre deux retournements dans le lit et le besoin d'espace, et surtout, l'évitement du syndrome du bras ankylosé – plus communément appelé « je ne sens plus mon bras, le sang ne circule plus », c'était vraiment très peu. Et lui-même étant fatigué aussi de ses précédentes missions, il n'en profitait pas énormément, hélas.

Le soldat était humain et les vacances forcées avaient leur utilité.

Mais passer ses vacances tout seul… peut-être un peu moins.

* * *

Le corps de sucre était débordé et, de ce fait, rentrait souvent tard et exténué, embrassant à peine son caramel pour lui dire bonne nuit. 

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour_…

Et, sans être obsédé sexuel ou dépravé, le caramel était un homme, tout simplement, qui avait envie que son homme s'occupe un peu de lui.

Comme lui-même avait envie de s'occuper du corps de sucre.

De se brûler encore avec lui, lui montrer à quel point ce qu'il ressentait était fort… ce plus qu'amour…

Pour le corps caramel, les gestes parlaient bien plus que les mots, et si le corps de sucre avait besoin de mots pour le rassurer "parfois, juste parfois", lui aussi avait besoin de son homme, de sa peau, de son corps chaud et humide.

En un mot, son petit baka lui manquait terriblement.

* * *

Tous les matins, il se contentait –après s'être relevé lamentablement et douloureusement – de regarder son homme dans la salle de bains, comme un jeune adulte aux tendances voyeuristes. 

Une pauvre pomme dans le pépin.

Du fait que le sucre ne s'embarrassait jamais à fermer la porte derrière lui, le caramel pouvait le voir se brosser les dents au dessus du lavabo, à demi nu, après avoir ouvert les robinets de la douche.

_Hm... quel joli boxer..._

_Quand il s'est mis à demi-nu palala papa _

_Il m'a palalapapa _

_Emu. _

_Palalapapa_

_Il m'a eu… _

Pour « gagner du temps en attendant que l'eau soit à parfaite température », selon le concerné.

Tous les matins, le corps caramel entendait l'eau couler dans la cabine tout en observant les effets de la condensation sur le miroir de la salle de bains.

Le corps de sucre avait une prédilection pour le brûlant. Et le corps caramel avait des envies de sauna. 

_Si seulement il pouvait entrer… mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas assez de temps. _

* * *

Ensuite, méthodiquement, son homme dénouait sa longue tresse, la démêlait à peu près, glissant ses doigts avec précaution dans ses mèches châtaines légèrement emmêlées. Puis il les attacha avec le chouchou noir posé sur le lavabo, juste à côté du bonnet de douche. 

Comme d'habitude, sauf que le chouchou changeait tous les jours. Même si la couleur restait la même.

_Sans chercher à séduire, il était séducteur, sensuel… _

_La séduction incarnée… pour son caramel qui se liquéfiait… en pensée… mais bientôt pour de vrai. _

* * *

Aujourd'hui il avait utilisé le bonnet parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de laver sa jolie tignasse. 

Opération lavage de visage, brossage de dents, rasage et pose du bonnet: une minute trente.

Tout était chronométré.

* * *

Ce matin, le bonnet sur la tête et le boxer parti dans le panier à linge sale, le corps de sucre était allé donner son corps à l'eau, laissant littéralement son homme saliver et ses yeux pour pleurer. 

_Oui, il était frustré. Et alors? _

_Son homme accordait plus de temps à sa douche qu'à lui-même ? _

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute… mais quand même… _

Mais le corps de sucre n'en était absolument pas conscient, si focalisé qu'il était dans son travail, sa mission.

Fin du spectacle matinal après le tomber de rideau de douche transparent ?

Non… cela devenait encore plus… difficile pour le corps caramel…

_Tellement... tellement envie d'être au creux de son corps..._

_si fort... si fort..._

* * *

…parce qu'il avait vu, comme tous les matins, le corps de son homme avec ses oreilles, 

écoutant l'eau ruisselant sur ses charmes.

Son cou gracieux et masculin,

ses pectoraux bien définis,

son estomac lisse

son ventre plat,

ses cuisses musclées,

entre ses cuisses…

_Hmm… _

Ça devenait très, très dur…

Il avait très, très faim…

Puis…

L'eau s'arrêtait de couler.

La fête était finie.

Temps de la douche:Deux minutes

Pas plus.

_Et un corps caramel qui avait eu le temps de se figer. _

Pas bon tout ça, parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'il se défige…

Enfin… si, il y en avait un.

Mais il en avait marre de le faire tout seul.

Le corps caramel aimait la tranquillité, la quiétude.

Il aimait la solitude.

Mais en aucun cas, il n'aimait se sentir seul.

Ce qui était complètement différent.

Et le corps caramel se prit à fermer les yeux… à peine quelques secondes…

Quelques secondes de trop ?

Quand il les avait rouvert, le corps de sucre blanc était déjà presque vêtu et presque prêt.

_Comme tous les matins… _

* * *

Comme tous les matins donc, le corps de sucre était sorti en cinq minutes chrono de la salle de bains, sautillant sur un pied, en chaussettes blanches . 

_Il était mignon._

En enfilant une des jambes de son pantalon.

Torse nu.

Quelques gouttes d'eau de la douche glissaient encore sur son estomac lisse…

_Il était sexy._

Les cheveux étaient déjà noués en une en queue de cheval presque parfaite – définitivement plus rapide à faire que la tresse…-

_Il était à lui._

Le corps de sucre blanc avait revêtu sa peau de sa chemise professionnelle –repassée-, posée sur la chaise du bureau, dans la chambre, prêt de leur lit.

Simple

Carré.

_On le disait bordélique. C'était du mythe. _

_De plus, on ne pouvait pas être Preventers – être dans une organisation militaire – sans avoir un minimum de discipline. _

_Le sucre avait beau se faire de glace quand il recevait des ordres qui ne lui convenaient pas, s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de propreté ou de rangement, il ne risquait pas de s'y retrouver. _

_Insubordination passagère ne rimait pas forcément avec bordélisme_.

* * *

Un petit baiser sur le bout d'un nez grognon. 

Un – « et ton petit déjeuner » ?suivi d'un « pas le temps » !

Un « à ce soir mon cœur, bonne journée » suivi d'un « Hn. Il va devenir squelettique à ce rythme » et le courant d'air était parti, laissant à la chambre une sensation presque glaciale.

Si glaciale que le corps caramel se replaçait tous les matins entre les draps, uniquement pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau l'odeur du sucre.

Et il se rendormait quelques peu, plongeant dans un semi sommeil sans rêves, peu importait que le soleil se lève…

Le sien avait quitté la chambre à 5h40.

Et concrètement, il en avait marre.

Il aurait pu en parler au corps de sucre, éventuellement.

Mais le caramel n'était pas du genre à parler… et il savait parfaitement ce que le sucre aurait répondu, son regard violet trouvant le moyen d'être patient et espiègle à la fois :

« Je suis en mission mon cœur, je ne peux pas faire autrement… à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose. D'ailleurs tu l'as déjà fait »

Et lui, tout en mauvaise fois aurait répondu un « Hn.» qui signifiait en langage caramel: « oui mais c'est pas pareil. »

D'abord.

Il se retrouvait à faire l'enfant et c'était la faute du travail.

Son corps... le corps de Duo ne lui parlait plus comme avant... et il n'aimait pas ça.

pas ça du tout.

Et dans ces moments-là... Heero remarquait que Duo n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin de mots et les mots doux commençaientà ne plus suffire.

Par contre... il fallait que le corps de Duo lui parle encore...

Il en avait tellement envie...

tellement... besoin...

"Le temps passe trop lentement sans toi, mon baka. Rentre vite..."

* * *

Ce matin-là, contrairement aux autres, le corps caramel avait un plan. 

Un vrai.

Un plan pour récupérer son homme.

Un plan pour l'arracher aux griffes du travail.

Un plan pour que Lady Une et autres Wu Fei comprennent que cette situation n'allait pas durer.

Duo.

Son Duo

N'allait pas passer son temps à se tuer à la tâche sous prétexte qu'il était le plus qualifié pour sa mission.

Duo avait dit, entre deux ronflements, que celle-ci était terminée mais que Lady Une lui avait demandé de superviser… et il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Non, seul lui, Heero, avait le droit, d'abord.

Non. Duo allait déléguer.

Duo lui avait appris ce mot justement : déléguer, à des personnes de confiance.

Duo lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas un surhomme, même si sa force et son intelligence étaient supérieurs à la moyenne.

Duo allait appliquer ses propres conseils et s'occuper de sa propre personne…

Et Duo et lui allaient faire l'amour, se détendre et prendre du temps pour eux.

Hmph. C'était le matin.

Les pensées matinales masculines avaient tendance à tourner en rond et autour de la tour de Pise.

_.

* * *

_

_Un soleil se présente timidement à une fenêtre._

_Un rayon d'or caresse un beau visage et _

_un corps musclé entre des draps de coton blanc. _

_Un corps tout seul dans un lit. _

_Trop seul. _

_Un début de matinée un peu trop «habituel» pour un corps caramel… _

_qui se languissait de son sucre, _

_qui avait une folle envie de le faire fondre à feu doux _

_dans une noix de beurre… _

_qui avait une envie folle de se noyer dans son odeur… _

_Mais le corps de sucre avait pour tête une coquille de noix. _

Hn. Il se délecterait à décortiquer ce délicieux fruit sec.

Mais pour cela… il fallait se lever du lit.

Lit et odeur de sucre… ou salle de bains à l'odeur de peau et d'aftershave…

Hmm… choix cornélien.

Mais pour mettre son plan à exécution, il devait se débarrasser de son érection.

Le sang n'affluait pas au bon « cerveau ».

Et s'il se soulageait là… le drap ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Il se leva, le faux soleil dans le dos, entra dans la salle de bains régler son petit problème matinal décidé à avoir les idées soient plus claires. 

On disait qu'on n'était jamais si bien servi que par soi-même… mais le sexe c'était comme le squash: au bout d'un moment t'en avais marre de jouer tout seul contre toi-même, même si c'était le principe.

On pouvait y jouer à deux et c'était nettement mieux.

_Avec son homme c'était idéal_.

_Besoin... d'être au creux de son corps... pour écouter son coeur... au lieu de ses ronflements._

* * *

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'être habillé et préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner, le corps caramel sortit son laptop et se mit à frapper frénétiquement. 

Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Le soldat était dans la place.

Ryoukai.

**Tsuzuku! **

**

* * *

** Le reste? Mah… si tout va bien je le posterais jeudi prochain, pour l'anniv d'une certaine personne:-) 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch'

Mithy ¤ qui, si elle ne se fait pas kidnapper ce week-end, travaillera sur le petit pain de sa Lunanaelle ¤


	2. au creux de ton corps : opération

**Micis**** bcp à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un ti mot : Yohina (hey ! tu ne me laisses jamais ton mail, je ne peux pas te faire un kikou qd je peux ! en tous cas merci et poutoux !), Lunanamoi (je t'm toi, mici bcp !!!!! je l'ai eu en rentrant de Belgique), titpoulpenamoi et son message estropié » (merci de me l'avoir renvoyé tite demoiselle), Shina, Gayana, Black Sharne, tite Yami, Olivs, Kazuza et…**

**la reine du jour, tite Shiny : Happy Birthday !! Tu es la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas couchée à 2H00 du mat. Je pensais terminer aujourd'hui mais, boulot et déplacement oblige, j'ai pas pu, gomen. Par contre, j'ai pu faire cette partie ! Et la prochaine et dernière sera publiée avant la fin de l'année puisqu'elle est déjà entamée, si tout va bien. Beaucoup de bonheur à toi, de kdos et de bisous !**

**Et joyeux noël à tous et à l'avance !**

Vous en étiez au tapage frénétique sur clavier…

Attention surprise !

* * *

**

* * *

Prevmsn (sorte de msn des Preventers), salon de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell le même jour, 9h30: **

'

'

**HY-01 ****dit: **

Bonjour Général.

'

**Une.Urgence dit:**

Yuy ?

La ligne d'urgence ?

Un problème ?

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Hn.

'

**Une.Urgence ****dit: **

Agent Yuy ?

D'où appelez-vous ? Situation ?

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Situation impossible, Général.

'

**Une.Urgence ****dit **

Quel est le problème ?

'

**HY-01: **

Vous, mon Général.

'

**Une.Urgence dit:**

…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

La mission de l'Agent Maxwell est officiellement terminée depuis 3 jours.

Officiellement depuis ce moment, il est exploité.

'

**Une.Urgence****dit:**

Je vois.

'

**HY-01 dit : **

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois…

Je ne crois pas que vous réalisiez.

Ça fait 3 jours qu'il supervise ce qui a été parfaitement coordonné, vérifié, épluché…

Ça ne va pas être possible.

'

**Une.Urgence dit : **

Agent Yuy.

Je comprends mais voyez les choses d'un point de vue objectif.

Passer l'aspirateur tous les jours n'est pas inutile.

Au bout de quelques secondes il y a déjà de la poussière.

On ne supervise jamais assez et vous le savez.

'

**HY-01 dit : **

…

Mon Général.

Passer l'aspirateur chez moi ne me dérange pas.

C'est chez moi.

Ce que vous faîtes dans votre bureau vous regarde.

'

**Une.Urgence dit : **

C'était un exemple, Yuy.

'

**HY-01 dit: **

C'était ridicule, Une.

Le fait que l'Agent Maxwell supervise et vérifie ce que son binôme

est parfaitement habilité à exécuter me dérange fortement.

Dans le mot binôme, il y a bi.

Je n'ai pas vu ce que faisait l'agent Edwards et à vrai dire ce n'est pas mon problème.

J'ai vu le fantôme de l'Agent Maxwell ces quinze derniers jours : mon second problème après vous.

Je n'aime pas les problèmes.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

Je vois ce que c'est…

mais cela méritait-il l'utilisation de ma ligne d'urgence ?

D'autre part, je ne vous laisserai pas remettre en question

mes directives et l'implication de…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Bon, Une, t'as pas l'air de comprendre alors je vais mieux m'expliquer:

Mon homme revient dans un état proche du coma à la maison.

Il travaille environ 20/24 heures depuis deux semaines,

quatre jours,

neuf heures,

vingt-sept minutes,

cinq secondes et

deux centièmes.

La mission s'est déroulée avec succès en 11 jours, temps de l'infiltration, de la mise en place et des recherches.

Normal.

4 jours pour les recoupements et ce qui aurait dû être une conclusion.

Normal.

Là ça fait 3 jours que tout est terminé et tu me files des excuses dont je me fous comme de mon 1er spandex.

Ou de mon 1er G-string si tu préfères.

Alors je vais te donner les paramètres d'une nouvelle mission : l' « **opération sugarstorm 12 **»

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

Mission ?

**Sugarstorm ? **

Heero…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

C'est une mission très simple, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il n'a que trois directives à respecter:

1) Aujourd'hui l'Agent Maxwell finit sa vérification une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il fait sa journée comme d'habitude et basta.

Tu te démerdes avec Edwards s'il faut une énième vérification.

Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas te débrouiller, c'est ton job après tout, Duo a largement fait le sien.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

2) Ensuite, plus de mission: il sera en repos forcé pendant deux semaines.

Hmm…. Mettons, 3.

Et tu me rajoutes 3 semaines aussi, c'est une évidence.

3) Bien évidemment tout cela est confidentiel.

Nous dirons que tu as tenté de le contacter pendant son sommeil puisqu'il va s'écrouler irrémédiablement.

Cette conversation sera effacée, j'y veillerais.

Si tu en conserves une quelconque copie, je ne réponds pas de ton époux.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

Mais enfin, tu as perdu l'esprit !!!

Ça ne se fait pas comme ça.

J'aurais besoin de vous pour…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Je me rappelle d'une mission…

D'une mission longue…

D'une mission destinée à Chang et qui est tombée pendant votre lune de miel. Superbe mariage soit dit en passant.

Une mission qu'il n'a jamais effectuée parce que concrètement, j'ai eu pitié de vous.

Une mission dont il n'a jamais entendu parler et qui le rendrait fou de rage s'il était au courant.

Même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

Alors je ne sais pas si «ça ne se fait pas comme ça » . Ce que je sais c'est que ça va se faire.

C'est un cas de force majeure.

Je

Veux

Mon

Homme.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

C'est impossible.

Je te suis reconnaissante pour le… «service» que tu m'as rendu.

Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, je suis pieds et poings liés !

Et les Agents ne peuvent pas décider…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Wu Fei sera ravi d'apprendre que sa femme m'a demandé une petite faveur…

Connaissant son sens de l'honneur tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler

Onna.

Tu comprendras le sens du supplice chinois.

Je ne reculerais devant rien, Une.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

c'est un coup bas…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

A la guerre comme à la guerre.

J'ai beau t'apprécier, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir…

Il ne fait pas bon être mon ennemi.

Bien pire que toi quand tu portais tes lunettes et tes macarons.

Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer.

Je peux faire que Wu Fei fasse de ta vie un enfer.

Duo a besoin de repos.

Duo aura du repos.

_Il me faut Duo. _

_J'aurais Duo_.

D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Avec ou _avec_ ta coopération.

Car manière douce ou manière forte, tu coopéreras.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

Ça m'obligerait à investiguer personnellement

et à réquisitionner l'Agent Chang…

Les plus qualifiés à part Maxwell, Chang et toi,

Winner et Barton, sont déjà en mission

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Comme je te l'ai dit, tu te débrouilles.

'

**Une.Urgence dit :**

…

Quand même Heero, la ligne d'urgence…

Tu aurais pu…

'

**HY-01 dit: **

…

Duo est une urgence pour moi.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

Ne t'attends pas à être rémunéré pendant ces 3 semaines supplémentaires, Yuy.

Ce point ne souffre aucune discussion.

**HY-01 dit: **

Il n'y a même pas à discuter. Mes 3 semaines supplémentaires sont sans solde.

Il n'y a même pas à discuter non plus que Duo est doublement payé

sans quoi les Preventers peuvent dire adieu à leur données informatiques.

Ou à leurs locaux.

Au choix.

Et toi tu as une migraine.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

Maxwell a beaucoup de chance d'être...

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Hn.

L'opération **sugarstorm** commencera officiellement à 23h00.

L'Agent Maxwell ne comprendrait pas si on l'obligeait à partir plus tôt.

Il ne doit rien savoir.

Rien

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

Bien _Agent _Yuy.

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Et Une ?

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

Oui ?

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Merci.

'

**Une.Urgence dit: **

…

Vous êtes d'excellents éléments et des amis

sans quoi je n'aurais pas cédé, même avec ces menaces...

Non, ce n'est pas vrai… même si tu n'étais pas un ami, j'aurais cédé.

Tes menaces ne sont pas en l'air.

Bon, je me déconnecte, j'ai une «mission» après tout.

'

**HY-01 dit: **

Bonne chance, Jim.

'

**HY-01 **ne semble plus en ligne

**Une.Urgence **ne semble plus en ligne

Heero referma son laptop, satisfait. Puis il prit son téléphone et...

* * *

**Au même moment, bureau de l'Agent Winner**

'

'

_Un soleil se présente timidement à une fenêtre._

_Un rayon d'or caresse un beau visage et…_

ce visage est un peu tendu.

Comme tout son corps d'ailleurs.

La mission était stressante, surtout pour celui qui n'avait pas eu son café du matin.

Il avait appris à en boire depuis qu'il officiait en tant que Preventers.

Un début de matinée un peu trop « habituel » donc pour un corps de cannelle…

qui se languissait de sa cassonade…

Qui avait une folle envie de le faire fondre à feu doux

dans une noix de beurre…

qui avait une envie folle de se noyer dans son odeur…

Mais le corps cassonade avait pour tête…

un marteau

parce qu'il venait de se frapper le front contre son bureau.

De frustration.

_Qu'il était sexy quand il était en colère et quand ilaurait une bosse sur le front…_

Mah il avait ses mèches pour la cacher.

* * *

- Barton ! Tu vas rester là combien de temps à gober les mouches ? T'as pas la sensation que j'ai besoin d'aide là, par hasard ? 

'

La cassonade avait relevé la tête.

_Qu'il était chiant quand il était en colère…_

Hmm… La cassonade était d'humeur massacrante.

A casser des œufs.

La cannelle se languissait de sa cassonade, en secret…

Il l'aimait depuis des années mais l'avait gardé pour lui, par timidité et par bon sens.

Après tout on pouvait aimer et se tromper et il ne voulait pas gâcher une amitié.

Après tout il pouvait s'agir d'une tocade d'adolescents.

Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour s'avancer en terrain glissant sans connaître les tenants

et les aboutissants

et cette cannelle était loin de l'être.

Stupide.

Cette cannelle aux yeux de menthe fraîche devait d'abord savoir si sa cassonade préférait ses œufs à la coque

ou montés en neige.

Ou s'il aimait les deux.

Il aimait les deux. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

Au fil des années, il avait appris à mieux le connaître,

de ses cheveux d'or jaune à ses yeux turquoises,

de sa peau qui, à sa grande surprise, pouvait prendre la teinte de la cassonade sous un soleil de plomb,

à son corps de pain d'épices qu'il devinait dur ou tendre aux bons endroits…

Oui il le connaissait par cœur

Et il voulait aussi le connaître par corps.

La cannelle était humaine et la tentation se faisait tantale…

et il était de plus en plus tenté.

Depuis…

Depuis Heero et Duo.

'

On pouvait être différents, s'aimer et être heureux, pourvu que l'on fasse des concessions,

Ils l'avaient prouvé.

Le savoir ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à en faire des concessions, ou

qu'il était prêt pour la cassonade.

Aimer et connaître une personne n'étaient pas tout, non, ce n'était que le début.

Parce que…

La cassonade avait beau être gentille, intelligente et pourvue d'un joli minois, elle n'en n'était pas pour autant facile à vivre.

Surtout en ce moment.

Businessman, militaires, partenaires au travail et meilleurs amis étaient des choses difficiles à concilier

et malgré la nature patiente et douce de la cannelle, quelques éclats de-ci de-là venaient animer leurs quotidiens.

Il avait fallu réfléchir.

Ce qui avait marché pour les autres ne marcheraient pas forcément pour eux, pourvu qu'ils soient tous les deux intéressés.

'

'

Oui, la cannelle était bien plus patiente que la cassonade, surtout quand celle-ci était sans son café du matin.

Et avec son café… c'était un peu moins pire.

La cassonade était surmenée.

La cassonade avait besoin que l'on s'occupe un peu d'elle .

Elle était un peu couleur farine, elle manquait visiblement de sommeil.

La cassonade avait besoin d'un peu de cannelle… juste un peu… mais il fallait changer la recette.

La leur était usée et usante, frustrante, tout du moins pour la cannelle.

Il fallait un peu plus de douceur,

Il fallait rajouter une once de miel.

Il fallait être plus qu'amis.

Depuis quelques temps il se sentait vraiment prêt.

Et ce matin, alors qu'il observait le minois renfrogné et bougon,

il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être polisson.

C'était plus fort que lui : il était trop mignon.

Diablement mignon.

Sexygnon, serait le terme qui le décrirait parfaitement.

'

La cannelle était donc prête à se lier à la cassonade,

après mures réfléxions,

même si elleavait encore des chances de se ramasser comme une crêpe.

De plus, aujourd'hui n'était _vraiment_ pas « le bon moment » pour se déclarer : il se ferait bouffer.

La cassonade avait mangé du lion aujourd'hui à défaut d'un décent petit-déjeuner.

Alors, à défaut de sauter sur sa friandise explosive,

la cannelle était partie chercher un assortiment de mini croissants pour deux et deux tisanes à la camomille…

_Au lieu de fuir aux toilettes en attendant que l'ouragan ne passe…_

_comme d'habitude..._

et un petit quelque chose en signe de paix.

Tout ça sur un plateau.

La cassonade devait définitivement oublier le café du matin et se calmer…

et ne devait surtout PAS oublier de prendre une tisane, quelque chose pour le détendre…

Un lait chaud ?

_Zen… il était un sapin._

Parce que s'il était aussi sexy - et exaspérant - en colère, avec ses mèches d'or devant les yeux,

son regard brûlant le rapport stupide,

sa lèvre inférieure entre les dents

et le feu aux joues,

la cannelle ne résisterait plus.

Il l'embrasserait...

ou il lui en collerait une et vu comme ils étaient bâtis tous les deux, ça pouvait très mal se finir : Quatre ne tendrait certainement pas l'autre joue.

A défaut de le frapper, donc, la cannelle risquerait de l'embrasser et… de se laisser emporter :

Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il résistait... et la cannelle çaa beau seconserver, ça fait du bien de s'en servir de temps en temps.

'

- Barton ! T'attends le déluge ? Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es planté à l'entrée et une bonne heure et demie que je t'attends, tu veux que je te tienne la main ? T'as pas la sensation d'avoir du boulot toi aussi ?

- …

'

La cannelle en avait marre d'être appelée « Barton » sous prétexte qu'un officier avait écrit son rapport comme un enfant de cinq ans. Et la cassonade qui gagnait des décibels :

'

- Cet imbécile décrit sa filature comme s'il racontait sa colo à ses parents : « et j'ai vu le manège, et il y avait des chevaux… » mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de travailler avec Jean de la Lune ! Et pendant que _monsieur _regardait le manège, on ne sait même pas ce que faisait le suspect : sûrement bien rire. Mais quel CON !

'

Oulala…

Tisane, now.

Le téléphone sonna et une cassonade furieuse aboya de plus belle :

'

- QUOI !

- …. (Plus de tonalité)

- MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE !

'

La cannelle s'était avancée très, très calmement, la sérénité absolue, faisant de la place sur le bureau d'une main, posant son plateau avec tisane et croissants et autre chose, de l'autre.

La cassonade avait observé d'un œil peu amène la nourriture apportée avant de dire sèchement :

'

- Merci mais je n'ai pas faim et il n'y a pas de café. Par contre j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main si ça ne te _dérange_ pas.

- …

- Réponds-moi quand je te parle !

- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles.

'

Le ton était très doux et il eut pour effet de faire rougir la cassonade jusqu'aux oreilles.

De honte.

Il ne fallait jamais hausser le ton avec les personnes en colère.

La cassonade, en une toute petite phrase, avait pris conscience qu'il avait été odieux.

Il était surmené et sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas une excuse, juste la raison.

Ce pauvre Trowa n'y était pour rien si les affaires étaient corsées, que ce soit dans son entreprise

Ou le propre cas sur lequel ils travaillaient.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait un break.

Il avait manqué de respect à Trowa… il avait canalisé sa colère sur la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Bêtement.

Et à ce moment précis, avec la patience et la douceur dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve, Quatre se demandait

Si Trowa _savait_ qu'il en pinçait pour lui.

C'est sûr que c'est une déduction indirecte, ce n'était pas comme si une engueulade était une véritable déclaration,

Mais tout de même…

Il serra les poings sur ses cuisses et se décida à se retourner vers Trowa, qui s'était placé à sa droite.

Au moment où il se redressa pour s'excuser, la bouche entrouverte, Trowa s'approcha…

Et lui enfourna un mini croissant au chocolat…

Et lui mit entre le poing, qu'il avait desserré délicatement, une magnifique rose blanche, sans épines.

'

Les yeux écarquillés et plus rouge encore, il vit Trowa sourire doucement avant de poser sa bouche à l'extrémité du croissant…. Et commencer à manger.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver : leurs lèvres se joignirent avec un petit goût de beurre et de cacao.

Un baiser tout calme et parfumé.

Du coup, la cassonade se fit caramel et fondit sous les lèvres chaudes et apaisantes.

Pourquoi se mettre en colère pour des bêtises.

Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

Un con ? Quel con ? Lui ?

Oh oui…

'

- Hmmmm

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

'

Une petite langue vint récupérer un minuscule coin de chocolat et des lèvres s'apprêtaient à accueillir une cannelle on ne peut plus appétissante quand un mouvement se fit sentir…

dans un pantalon qui commençait à être inconfortable :

'

- Hmmm Quatre...

- Hmmm ne parles pas la bouche pleine, Trowa…

'

Le même mouvement.

'

- Hmmm Quatre…

- Hmmm… j'adore ta bouche Trowa, mais je préfère quand tu l'utilises autrement…

'

La cassonade se mit en devoir de casser toutes les tentatives de Trowa de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

'

- Hmmm... Quatre !

- Hmmm QUOI ? J'aurais jamais cru devoir te dire ça… mais tais-toi un peu…

- …

'

La cannelle décida de prendre les choses en mains : elle se saisit des doigts de la cassonade, qui s'étaient malicieusement égarés dans ses cheveux avant de déboutonner un peu sa chemise, pour les poser directement sur l'objet de son tourment :

sa poche droite vibrait.

Il était appelé sur son biper, avec la motion d'urgence.

- Oh !

- Oui, Quatre : Oh.

'

Ils se séparèrent à regret, puis…

'

- Désolé… je vais voir ce qui se passe.

- Non, c'est normal. Je viens avec toi.

- Non, on a besoin de toi ici. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est notre ligne commune qu'on aurait utilisé.

- Oui, tu as raison. Oh Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- Merci… merci pour tout, _respire la rose,_ _puis..._ Ces derniers temps j'ai été…

- Oui Quatre, tu as été, mais on verra ça plus tard. Fais une pause, prends-moi cette tisane et pense à moi…

'

Un baiser, court mais passionné et profond.

Une lèvre mordillée.

Une voix tendre :

'

- A vos ordres Agent Cannelle…

'

Sorti du bureau, la cannelle officielle sortit son biper et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un numéro, mais un message qui était laissé.

Il appuya sur les flèches de défilement et lu :

_J'ai essayé d'appeler Quatre. C'était pas le moment._

_Vas voir Duo et vérifie s'il a pris un petit déjeuner._

_Si non, prends-lui deux croissants un café serré et un jus d'oranges._

_Mets-lui une rose rouge aussi, il les aime._

_Je te revaudrais ça._

_Yuy._

'

Trowa était partagé entre colère, consternation et fou rire.

La mission de Duo se passant la plupart du temps à l'extérieur, il n'était jamais dans les locaux.

Aujourd'hui il y était et Yuy veillait au grain à distance.

Il savait ce que c'était.

Peu importait s'il maudissait Heero de l'avoir bipér trop tard, parce qu'il devrait ressortir sous un froid polaire.

Et retourner au même endroit.

Cette croissanterie cent pou cent blindée qui lui avait valu une heure de queue avant d'avoir sa commande…

Qui lui avait value la colère de Quatre…

Mais c'était la seule boulangerie qui offrait des jolies roses à ses clients… et ça en valait définitivement la peine.

Sa petite cassonade allait repasser en humeur "dossier " – la trêve serait finie jusqu'au prochain croissant.

Note pour plus tard : si Duo n'a pas mangé, prendre des provisions de mini croissants au chocolat pour cassonade.

Il se rendit donc au bureau de Duo, de bon cœur, tout en pensant à son nouveau bonheur.

Né d'une grosse colère… et d'un petit croissant.

Il y avait une chose que la cannelle avait apprise : c'est qu'il n'existait _jamais_ de bon moment.

Il était là et il se vivait. Et c'était tout.

'

Tzusuku !

'

'

La suite soit à la de cette semaine, soit pour le jour de l'an !

C'était trop gros pour tout mettre dans la seconde partie et je suis rentrée tard de Belgique donc encore gomen.

J'espère que cette partie vous plaira quand même : dans la prochaine, c'est à 90 pour cent consacré à 01 et 02 :

Duo reçoit son plateau, Heero met son plan à exécution… ça chauffe un peu…

Et… ce sera tout tendre avec une touche d'humour !

'

**A pluche, merci de me suivre et encore un happy birthday à petite Shiny-Pad ! Casino powa !**

**'**

**Mithy, va faire dodo**

**'**

**Ps : si vous vous demandez pkoi cannelle dès le départ ? Tout simplement parce que dès le départ, pour la cassonade, Trowa était une cannelle. Rah les fêtes me rendent nazes… je veux mon angst !!!!**


	3. quand la cassonade s'en mêle

**Disclaimers et tout le tralala au début.**

**Ya du lime dans celui-là, plus proche du lemon que du lime d'ailleurs.**

**Merci bcp à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé sur celle-ci, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Cette histoire a une volonté propre : les bishos veulent leur moment à eux…**

**Alors je ne dis rien de plus, si ce n'est que les paroles de « ne m'oublies pas » sont de Roch Voisine.**

**Ya un essai de kawaii, d'humour et de sensualité.**

* * *

**Au creux de ton corps**

¤

¤

**Quand la cassonade s'en mêle…**

¤

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell, 11h30, prevmsn**

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ x6t ****¤**** dit** : coucou ! devines quoi ?

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ oqp ****¤ dit** : oula ils t'ont mis quoi dans ton café ?

Et pas l'temps de deviner, j'ai un peu du taf tu vois.

Comme le pseudo l'indique.

« oqp »

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ x6t ****¤ dit** : oulala toi t'as pas eu ton café.

Nan, je vais me mettre à la tisane.

saupoudrée de cannelle…'

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ très oqp ****¤ dit** : ni café, ni Heero attention je mord.

super le mélange

si j'étais pas sûr de foirer mon job j'te dirais de me donner ce que tu prends.

J'veux la même !

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ x6t ****¤ dit :** dans tes rêves, j'partage pas

Et même si je l'étais, j'suis pas suicidaire quoi : Heero non plus ne partage pas

Nan nan

je prends que des croissants,

de la tisane et des baisers parfumés à la cannelle.

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ _très_ oqp ****¤ dit :** moi je prends des missions parfumées à la mission

Contacte-moi qd t'auras qqch d'intéressant à m…

¤

**QW 04 ¤ dépité ¤ dit** : …

¤

**DM 02 ¤ ôO ¤** dit :…

Des baisers à la quoi ?

T'as embrassé un gâteau ?

Tu devrais aller voir Sally… tu manges pas à ta faim

La café ça nourrit pas son homme

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ dépité ****¤ dit :** ah ah, dit le mec épais comme un string

Crétin, va

Mais je te pardonne !

En fait c'est Trowa…

¤

**DM 02 ¤ ôO ¤ dit :** toi t'as craqué du tien, Winner ;-)

…

TROWA A EMBRASSE UN GATEAU ?

My god ! Cathy a dû lui couper un neurone avec son couteau !

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ x6t ****¤ dit :** …

Trowa m'a embrassé MOI

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'il m'a mangé la bouche…

Hmm…

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ super oqp ****¤ dit :** si c pour me narguer que tu dis ça… bah tu réussis TT

près de 3 semaines que j'ai pas eu de vrais bisous, moi

c misereland,

Le dernier truc que j'ai mangé ressemblait vaguement à du cassoulet

C'était hier soir

Pauvre amour il a pas dû apprécier

¤

**QW 04 ¤ apnée powa ¤ dit** : …

Super

Heero a dû adorer le réchauffement de l'atmosphère lol

Attends… ça a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça

que Trowa m'ait embrassé

¤

**DM 02 ¤ HYPER oqp ¤ dit :**

Je suis super content, sérieux, mais comment dire buddy…

On peut pas en parler plus tard ?

C pas que je m'en fous mais…

¤

**QW 04 ¤ regard de Bambi qu'on a tué sa môman **¤** dit :** …

¤

**DM 02 ¤ MEGA OQP ¤ dit :** Q, t sûr que t'as du boulot ?

Parce que moi j'en ai !!!

Nan pas le regard de chat…

¤

**QW 04 ¤ regard du Bambi… sous système 0 ¤ dit :** …

¤

**DM 02 ¤ terrorisé et résigné ¤ dit : **…

OK, apparemment t'as VRAIMENT envie de parler… c rare…

Mais si c long TU expliqueras à Heero pourquoiJE ne suis pas rentré de la nuit

Ceblabla sur le nouveau mec qu'on connaît depuis l'ado c du genre interminable

et merde je me suis fait piéger…

¤

**QW 04 ¤ non, je fuirai ¤ dit :** merci mon ami…

et ce sera pas long

et j'ai fait la même pour toi ya pas si longtemps

¤

**DM 02 ¤ Dr Love ¤**** dit : **no prob

Oui je sais bien lol

Atta

¤

**QW 04 ¤ non, je fuirai ¤ dit **: oui ?

¤

**DM 02 ¤ Dr Love ¤ dit : **nan rien

J'ai cru que qq1 avait essayé d'entrer ds le bureau

J'ai rêvé

¤

**QW 04 ¤ n'a rien compris ms fait comme si ¤ dit :** oki

¤

**DM 02 ¤ deviens brune ¤ dit :** ;-)

_« QW04 __¤ x6t __¤ dit : Attends… ça a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça »_

Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

Des bonds ?

Tu m'as pris pour smacks ?

¤

**QW 04 ****¤**** Mr Loverman ****¤ ****dit** : …

¤

**DM 02 ****¤**** Dr Love ****¤ ****dit**…

Quatre. Tout le monde se demandait combien de temps

vous alliez mettre avant de vous sauter dessus

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ Mr Loverman ****¤ dit :** je pensais pas que c'était évident…

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ Dr Love ****¤**** dit **: …

C vrai que ct pas évident

Et puis le surmenage te rends particulièrement chiant, Quat'

Le prends pas mal mais tu px être relou grave.

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ Mr Loverman ****¤**** dit :**ouais je sais bien…

Mais Tro n'est pas parfait non plus !

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ Dr Love ****¤**** dit **: Personne ne l'est

mais faut dire que toi t'as un putain de caractère de merde.

Tu as aussi les putains de responsabilités de merde qui vont avec ;-)

Moi non plus c pas la joie qd on est ds le rush, mais moi au moins je saoule MON homme

– c dans le contrat de confiance, je t'aime, jte saoule -,

et PAS mon meilleur pote qui est PAS encore mon homme et qui risque PAS de le devenir si je le fais chier !

– c pas dans le contrat, un pote c une épaule, pas un tiroir à fourrer tes merdes de la journée, ça c s'il est plus et encore lol-

Tu me suis ?

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ vert et vexé ****¤**** dit :** non jte suis pas

J'ai jamais cru que Trowa et moi on avait une chance d'être « plus »

Et je le saoule pas tout le tps non plus !

Et puis ya pas écrit « je suis homo ou bi et tu me plais, Quatre » sur son front

Surtout que son front est couvert

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ Dr Love ****¤**** dit **: ouais qu'une partie !

C'est un cyclope à la mèche rebelle

pas un yéti du front !

¤

**QW 04 ****¤ vert et vexé ****¤**** dit :** MDRRR

¤

**DM 02 ****¤ Dr Love ****¤**** dit **: tu vois tu souris

nan sans blagues, qd on est trop dedans, bah on voit pas où on est quoi

J'ai compris que Heero était attiré par moi quand il m'a embrassé

pour stopper mes questions à 2 crédits à la « qu'est-ce que tu deviens »

Surtout qu'il y avait déjà répondu en début de soirée lol. Le bon tps :-)

Ms si tu m'as bipé alors que toi et moi on est VRAIMENT overbookés

C'est que t'es pas bien hein mon buddy ?

¤

**QW 04 ¤ sérieux ¤ dit :** …

Je suis super heureux et en même temps

j'ai un peu peur, tu sais

et je voulais parler à un de mes meilleurs amis – qui est ds le même cas que moi -

pour partager ce trop-plein de bonheur que je ressens, là…

Et en même tps je voulais… je ne sais pas moi, me rassurer un peu…

Pas que je regrette mais…

¤

**DM 02 ¤ sérieux nossi ¤ dit : **je ne lis pas dans l'avenir, Q, rien n'est écrit

Tout ce que je peux te dire c que vous vous aimez bcp tous les 2,

que vous vous comprenez de par vos expériences communes.

Et que c le meilleur point de départ.

¤

**QW 04 ¤ sérieux ¤ dit :** …

¤

**DM 02 ¤ sérieux nossi ¤ dit:** Vous vous aimez et vous vous connaissez bien,

vous vous respectez bcp aussi

Et… au niveau de l'entente sexuelle vous verrez bien,

vous êtes assez grands pour faire joujou !

¤

**QW 04 ¤ ôO ¤ dit :** DUO !

¤

**DM 02 ¤ tire la langue ¤ dit :** bah quoi, ça fait parti de la vie, nan !

Tu voulais mon avis et je te le donne sincèrement.

Moi aussi au début j'ai eu très peur tu sais

et plus j'étais heureux en couple, plus j'avais peur.

Avec les années il m'est resté un petit pincement, tout petit.

Ce pincement vient avec la confiance et la connaissance du specimen.

Bien sûr y a des hauts et des bas, des malentendus et des **_trop_** entendus

mais ça se gère.

Et puis, heureusement, y a bcp PLUS de hauts que de bas

et si c'est bas, mah mon Heero fait remonter le baromètre, il est spécialiste !

Ou je remonte le sien le cas échéant !

¤

**QW 04 ¤ rougit ¤ dit :** DUO !!!!

¤

**DM 02 ¤ tu rougis QUE DALLE, t'es PIRE que moi ¤ dit :** plus sérieusement

Etre avec son meilleur ami, travailler avec lui… c pas évident.

Ça va pas être tout rose tous les jours.

Ça peut mais franchement, ce serait mentir que de te dire ça.

Trowa et toi allez grandir ensemble,

vous allez vous frittez,

Vous allez vous engueuler

Vous aller vous réconcilier, dans le meilleur des cas sur l'oreiller ;-)

Vous allez vous aimer

Vous aller vivre

¤

**QW 04 ¤ je suis innocent et t'es malade si t'y crois ¤ dit :** Oui…

¤

**DM 02 ¤ j'y ai jamais cru ¤ dit :** Vous allez vous donner une chance

et être suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas la gâcher bêtement

Si tu doutes et si tu as peur, pense que sans ce changement ds votre relation,

T'aurais même pas à réfléchir à ça, à cette chance.

¤

**QW 04 dit **: …

¤

**DM 02 ¤ Dr Love ¤ dit :** Au lieu de penser à la peur,

pense à votre avenir à 2.

Sans ce petit changement, vous n'auriez même pas eu cette perspective.

Etre avec la personne que l'on aime vaut toutes les peurs, Quatre…

De par mon « expérience » c'est ce que je peux te dire

Je n'échangerais mon bonheur avec Heero pour rien au monde.

Rien.

Même pas un big mac.

¤

**QW 04 ¤ mdr ¤ dit :** j'ai hâte de comparer Trowa avec un bon couscous…

Ses cheveux sont couleur harissa en plus…

Ou à un loukoum… nan cannelle c'est mieux…

Blague à part Duo… si c'est être avec Heero qui t'as apporté tout ça…

J'espère que ce sera pareil pour Tro et moi

¤

**DM 02 ¤ Dr Love a toujours raison même qd il a tort ¤ dit : **chuis pas un exemple !

Mais je te dis fonce

Si vous vous en donnez les moyens ça vaudra le détour !

N'empêches… qui aurait dit que tu m'aurais demandé mon avis sur le sujet ?

¤

**QW 04 ¤ format fatma ¤ dit :** hmph

tout le monde croit que j'ai réponse à tout parce que j'ai des dons d'empathie.

Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de conseils.

Merci mon ami, j'avais besoin de ça.

Vraiment.

Tu vois c'était pas long 30 mn

je vais retourner à ce rapport de m….

et te laisser finir ton énième vérif

¤

**DM 02 ¤ fakir ¤ dit :** de rien Q, je suis super content pour toi et ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler.

Non c'était pas long et puis t'es un ami

T'étais pas bien… et de toutes façons je te répondais et je vérifiais en même tps au cas où :-)

Je veux PAS rester camper ici jusqu'à demain

Heero te tuerait et je t'aime trop pour te voir disparaître mon pote.

¤

**QW 04 ¤ na faim de sa cannelle ¤ dit :** lol

Mine de rien, ce rapport devient un peu moins barbant…

Hmm je prendrais bien un peu de cannelle sans croissants

Ni tisanes

De la cannelle pure

¤

**DM 02 ¤ na faim de son caramel ¤** dit : je te déteste

Après cette mission je vais me faire une cure de caramel

Je suis en manque du sucre et de câlins.

Et parler de croissants me donne faim,

je sens limite l'odeur me chatouiller les narines…

Avec un bon café là hmmm…

Je te laisse, misérable traître

Bonne cannelle – en bâton la cannelle ? et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi cannelle ? - et bon courage avec le rapport.

Je sais que c'est Jones qui l'a fait…

Et qui dit Jones…

¤

**QW 04 ¤ cannelle addict ¤ dit :** chacal

Qui dit Jones dit rapport écrit comme une rédaction.

MISERE

…

Bon courage aussi et encore merci

Pourquoi cannelle ? Pour faire parler les bavards hein Maxwell ? ;-)

Et puis en bâton c'est meilleur : ya plus de goûts qu'en poudre.

Et pourquoi caramel, hmmm ?

¤

**DM 02 ¤ caramel addict ¤**** dit :** anytime, buddy.

Pour faire parler les bavards Winner :-)

¤

**DM 02 peut ne pas vous répondre, son statut étant ¤ urgence seulement ¤**

**QW 04 peut ne pas vous répondre, son statut étant ¤ urgence seulement ¤**

* * *

Le corps de sucre s'apprêtait à reprendre sérieusement son rapport quand son estomac se mit à protester énergiquement : 

Il fallait dire qu'un fantôme de cassoulet – deux cuillères c'était trop mauvais et pas le temps de plus – la veille, ça laissait l'estomac vide le lendemain.

Ouais un peu.

Mais il avait du travail à finir, à vérifier et vérifier…

Et à vérifier…

_I want my lover…_

Et il avait tellement, tellement envie de voir son homme…

Il ferma les yeux…

_I love my man…_

Parler de ses souvenirs avec Quatre avait ravivé cette faim qu'il avait.

_I want my man…_

Ce besoin, qui avait été momentanément muselé par une mission harassante.

Il fallait qu'il se jette à corps perdu dans son travail sinon le manque devenait trop violent,

Lancinant,

Déroutant…

Aimer à ce point mettait dans une sorte de douce dépendance

_I need my man…so bad…_

Aimer à ce point ça devrait être prohibé parce que le manque fait souffrir quand on a le temps d'y penser un peu,

rien qu'un peu…

_I need my toffee…_

_Give me my toffee…_

_and my coffee…_

Un manque de mots, un manque de présence, manque de peau

_Et manque de pot…_

Manque de pot son estomac refusait de le laisser tranquille et ses deux neurones grillés et ses narines le torturaient.

Hallucination olfactive.

Hmmm une odeur de croissants chauds…

Et de café…

Et de jus d'oranges pressées et…

de rose ?

_Mah__ ça change du cassoulet…_

« pfioum »

- Et merde… un foireux en plus, c'est sûr j'vais mourir…

Oops. Ça n'allait plus tarder à ne PLUS sentir la rose.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'asphyxie lui-même ?

Ce n'était pas mort qu'il finirait ses vérifs…

¤

Mais…

L'odeur était trop forte,

(pas celle-là ! Duo a été rescapé de l'apocalypse)

trop rapprochée de ses narines…

Il se leva d'un seul coup, fou de rage envers lui-même, décidé à ouvrir la fenêtre du bureau, qui était fermée à ce moment.

Il se leva et son regard tomba… sur la table de travail, près de la porte.

La table de réunion, assez grande, qui servait aux tables rondes en petit comité.

Sur cette table il y avait…

Un plateau rempli de bonnes choses…

Deux gros croissants qui avaient l'air bon…

Une thermos de café fumant…

Un litre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées dans une carafe

Et près d'une tasse…

une magnifique rose rouge…

_Une rose baccarat _

sans épines :

_Heero…_

¤

Le corps de sucre, comme un automate, se dirigea vers le plateau, oubliant la fenêtre qu'il voulait ouvrir…

Pris la rose entre ses doigts et respira son parfum.

Elle n'avait pas l'odeur de son homme, mais elle sentait bon quand même…

Du coup, il se sentit moins las, moins harassé par son travail.

Et en même temps cette attention augmentait son impression de manque…

Il y avait un petit message près de la rose.

Un message dans une petite enveloppe, qui semblait un tout petit peu lourde pour ne contenir qu'un message.

Quand Duo le lut, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

¤

_« Mange »_

¤

Rien de plus.

C'était si Heero, c'était son petit mot quand il mangeait du bout des lèvres…

C'était si Heero… même si c'était… l'écriture de…

TROWA ???? ôO

- …

Il avait pas rêvé alors quand il avait entendu du bruit…

Il DEVAIT y avoir une explication :

Il essaya d'appeler Trowa ou Quatre : pas de réponse.

Il se décida alors à joindre directement l'auteur de cette si délicate attention.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Puis.

Sa voix…

Et la sienne :

TT

**¤**

**Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Heero et Duo**

**Laissez un message ou n'en laissez pas : de toutes façons vous êtes fichés**

**_- Heero ! Tu vas leur faire peur !_**

**Et si vous ne l'êtes pas on vous retrouvera**

**_- Heero t'abuses quand même !_**

**Ne nous faîtes pas vous chercher, vous le regretterez.**

**Merci.**

**_- Euh bon courage qui que vous soyez…_**

**¤**

**biiiiip**

**¤**

- **Heero c'est moi… apparemment t'es pas à la maison… bah je vais essayer le portable alors.**

¤

**Click.**

**¤**

Un corps de sucre en manque cruel de caramel compose un numéro connu par cœur :

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Puis :

**¤**

**Vous êtes sur ma messagerie**

**Si c'est toi Duo, laisse un message**

**Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre ya intérêt à ce que soit important**

**Merci quand même.**

**¤**

**Bip**

**¤**

Duo eut le cœur serré…

Mais il se mit à chanter un petit bout de chanson qu'il avait entendue il y a quelques temps et qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Un petit bout qui reflètait son état d'esprit, surtout en ce moment.

Un petit bout rien que pour son cœur…

**¤**

**_« Partout, où que je sois,  
Il me manque tout puisqu'il me manque toi… »_**

**¤**

_Tu me manques Heero et merci et t'inquiètes, je vais manger_

_Tu me manques même si la plupart du temps je rentre à la maison_

_Tu me manques même quand je t'aperçois…_

¤

¤ un soupir ¤

- Pourquoi t'es pas là, mon amour ?

J'abuse, moi non plus je suis pas là, mais je voulais dire merci à autre chose qu'à ton répondeur… mais comme ya pas moyen…

Ou alors t'as oublié le portable dans une de tes poches comme d'hab'…

¤ soupir ¤

Merci de nourrir mon ventre – je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais merci -, c'est le meilleur moyen de garder un homme.

Un moment j'ai pensé que t'étais venu me voir… mais tu savais bien que j'étais en plein rush… et 'toutes façons tu m'aurais fait un ptit coucou.

J'ai essayé de contacter Tro ou Quatre, ils répondent pas.

Ils sont ensemble, tusais!

Bref, 'pas le temps de chercher plus… je demanderai à la "source" quand je la verrai et je la remercierai comme il se doit.

¤

_¤ sourire dans la voix ¤_

¤

- Allez j'y retourne.

Je pense à toi même si je suis pas là

Merci encore mon cœur et essais de ne pas trop tourner en rond.

¤

**Click.**

¤

Et il reprit son travail en mangeant, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, redoublant d'effort pour que sa vérification soit la dernière.

Tout du moins il l'espérait.

Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, il prit l'enveloppe et le petit carton, pour y déposer un baiser.

En essayant de remettre le mot à sa place, Duo fit un faux mouvement et l'enveloppe faillit tomber.

Le geste permit à un petit objet de s'échapper de son contenu.

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait encore quelque chose que Duo n'avait pas encore remarqué :

Un tout petit emballage

qu'il ouvrit…

Et il découvrit…

un petit caramel…

Il le mit dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux.

Dur… puis doux, sucré…

Comme son homme…

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus grand, la mélancolie largement passée.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Winner, au même moment **

Un corps de cassonade, sourire rêveur, était en train d'écrire ses directives à un âne bâté – à l'agent Jones -

¤

_Cher petit Nicolas, _

_il faudrait que tu sois plus précis quand tu écris un rapport_

_Ce que tu fais toi c'est très bien et on est heureux que tu sois content tu sais_

_Vraiment_

_Mais on aimerait un peu plus savoir ce que fait le suspect, tu sais, le monsieur que tu as suivi tout ce temps._

_Parce qu'on sait pas._

_Tu nous raconteras les beaux manèges plus tard, si tu veux je t'achèterais même un poney,_

_ouais, pour de vrai et tu pourras même l'appeler mon petit poney._

_Mais si tu fais encore des bêtises tu seras viré avec mon pied au cul._

_Et celui de l'agent Barton aussi._

_¤_

_Cul_

_Q._

_Ça rime, hein ?_

_Elle est où la praline ?_

_¤_

_Merci d'avance et gros bisous,_

_¤_

_Tonton Q et son ami Tro tro – au galop - (tes supérieurs hiérarchiques pardon, qui sont au-dessus de toi et qui feront de ta vie un enfer si tu persistes à les prendre pour des cons)_

¤

- C'est toi qui est au dessus de moi ma cassonade…

- Hmm… j'adore taper des directives quand je suis sur tes cuisses, nettement plus confortables que nos chaises habituelles…

- Heureusement que la porte est verrouillée…

- Heureusement que ta part de la « mission » est accomplie… ça commençait à être long sans toi…

¤

Une oreille mordillée

Des mains posée doucement sur une taille

D'autres mains qui prennent doucement les poignets

Pour les remonter lentement

Pour les faire déboutonner une chemise…

Un mouvement de balancier

du fessier

Lentement

Lentement…

¤

- Tu ¤ perd le souffle ¤ vas pas lui envoyer ça dis, Quatre ?

- C'est déjà fait ma cannelle…

- ¤ Pouffe de rire ¤ il va croire qu'on a fumé

- ¤ Pouffe de rire aussi ¤ si tu savais comme je m'en fous… en lui parlant comme un crétin il comprendra qu'il est sérieusement dans la merde.

- Pas sûr mon coeur.

- Pas mon problème pour le moment… je me mets au vert… je vois la vie en vert… je vois que du vert… même si je suis de dos…

¤

Une cassonade qui se retourne pour se mettre à califourchon sur sa cannelle

Des bras autour d'une nuque douce

Des mains au creux des reins…

Des mots chuchotés au creux d'une oreille :

¤

- Caresse-moi, Trowa…

- Quatre… on ne va pas le faire dans le bureau ?

- Bien sûr que si… le temps que Goofy écrive son rapport on a du temps à nous, hein ?

- Mais…

- Déshabille-moi, Trowa… finit de déboutonner cette chemise que je puisse te récompenser de toute la patience dont tu as fait preuve…

¤

Des émeraudes qui foncent dangereusement

Une langue qui s'enfonce doucement

Des mains qui s'égarent dans les interdits…

¤

Une chemise qui glisse le long de bras forts et doux…

Un baiser rompu

¤

- Heero te dit merci au fait.

¤

Une langue coquine sur un torse à présent dévoilé…

Un homme ayant soudainement perdu la mémoire…

¤

- Hmm ? Heero qui ?

¤

Des ongles manucurés qui griffent doucement un torse lisse et finement musclé…

Puis les bras cassonade s'enroulent autour d'une nuque.

Des mains cannelle qui empoignent discrètement des fesses à croquer.

Des mains cannelle qui font glisser le pantalon importun.

¤

- Heero, tu sais le type qui m'a demandé à la dernière minute de rajouter un caramel dans sa commande… Ton ami à la base, te dit merci d'avoir occupé Duo, le temps que je dépose le plateau…

¤

Un bassin qui se met en mouvement,

Lentement,

Sensuellement.

Des entrecuisses qui se frottent

Une lèvre mordue.

Une voix qui se perd.

¤

- Un caramel, hein ? ¤ un sourire, puis… ¤ Hmm… pour ne pas que je t'enguirlande à cause de ton absence, il a été obligé de m'inclure à son plan… en fait il a eu pitié de toi…

¤

Un coup de rein sadique

Un rythme saccadé

Des cuisses resserrées

Un frottement trop…

Trop…

¤

- Pitié, hein ? C'est toi qui va implorer ma clémence…

- Dans tes rêves, Barton !

- Dans mes rêves oui… ça a pas été trop dur avec Duo ?

- C'est dur avec toi ma cannelle, rien qu'avec toi…

- Quatre…

- ¤ ignore l'interruption ¤ Quant à Duo… le pauvre est vraiment débordé et j'arrivais pas au bon moment… et je le savais en plus… mais c'était très intéressant. Il est adorable et de bon conseil.

¤

Un bisou dans un cou qui sent bon,

puis une langue discrète sur une pommette toute chaude.

Les ventilateurs n'auraient pas refroidi l'atmosphère…

De toutes façon on était en hiver :

¤

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi vous avez parlé ?

¤

Un mouvement de bascule,

Une fois

Deux fois

Un changement de sujet

Une voix rauque :

¤

- Hmm de caramel ?

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

Un mouvement de hanche.

Des mots susurrés

¤

- Laisse parler ton corps ma cannelle… tu es tout dur pour moi en dessous… plus tard les mots… ya plus urgent…

¤

Moue boudeuse :

- J'ai été traumatisé par le méchant rapport… j'ai besoin de réconfort…

- ...

- J'ai besoin de toi… j'ai jamais autant eu besoin de toi…

¤

Un mouvement de bascule intensifié.

Un froncement de sourcils

enfin celui qu'on voyait

¤

- Tu changes de sujet là.

¤

Un tête rejetée en arrière,

sueur sur le corps,

esprit dans le cosmos

¤

- Oui… oui… Trowa…

¤

Une épaule mordue doucement, puis suçotée.

Un murmure d'appréciation.

Des bras qui se resserrent autour du cou, pour mieux se tenir.

Des fesses empoignées plus fermement.

Un mouvement de bascule beaucoup plus rapide.

Une voix sensuelle et délicieusement sadique.

Une oreille léchée :

¤

- On en reparlera alors…

¤

Un esprit dans le cosmos mais passablement ennuyé,

un esprit en manque de cannelle.

Des mains racées, auparavant sur une nuque tendue

se firent félines :

Glissement le long de la colonne vertébrale,

doigts qui se font griffes à nouveau, cette fois au creux de reins nus…

Un grognement :

¤

- Trowa…

¤

Un petit doigt humide glisse discrètement entre…

Hmm…

Une voix chaude et sans appel :

¤

- Oui c'est moi. On en reparlera, ma cassonade, là le sang afflue trop bas, pour moi comme pour toi.

¤

_Oh oui Trowa…_

¤

- Oui… oui… mon amour… tout ce que tu voudras…

¤

Une voix douce, toute pleine de tendresse.

Le cosmos, le désir, la frustration née d'années d'attente n'empêchent pas les sentiments

d'être vrais.

¤

- Je t'aime… tellement

¤

Une voix toute aussi douce.

Un baiser tendre sur un front moite

¤

- Je t'aime aussi ma cassonade… oui…

_Oui…Hmmm…_

¤

**Tsusuku**

* * *

¤

Alors la prochaine partie parlera de macarons – c'est plus amande ma Luna – et de litchies et Duo rentre chez lui pour retrouver son Heero… et…

Lol !

Cette histoire s'écrit toute seule !!!!!

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire : à l'origine ça devait être un oneshot ou en deux parties… mais les bishos ils vivent pas tous seuls et tout le monde veut contribuer à aider Heero à mener à bien son opération sugarstorm !

Grrr ya plus de lime et de lemons que prévus… mais bon !

A pluche et merci pour vos petits mots !

¤

**Mithy ¤ idées powas ¤**

**¤**

**Ps : tites explications :**

**Cannelle addict : on va dire en gros drogué à la cannelle **

**En anglais on aurait dit « cinnamon » mais j'ai préféré laisser cannelle.**

**La cannelle en bâton – hein mon tit poulpe, celle-là elle est pour toi ! - c'est meilleur en pâtisserie : comme ça on râpe, ça a donne plus de goût.**

**Bambi c'est un faon, Duo il a un peu oublié ses classiques...**

Et Goofy c'est le nom anglais du « Dingo » de Disney. Le chien taré grand copain de Mickey…


	4. Caddieman oh the caddieman can

**Pour des raisons de surprise totale, les disclaimers supplémentaires seront à la fin.**

**Mici**** à vous de m'avoir fait un kikoo c adorable, je profite de mon déplacement et des cinq minutes que j'ai là pour vous poster le chap.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Ps à ma Lunanamoi : hier j'ai pas pu t'appeler parce que… mon tel a crashé et je n'ai plus ton tel à toi. Envois-moi les deux numéros par sms stp et je te rappellerai en rentrant. Bisous ma choupette.**

**PS à Shiny-Pad : mah c pas dimanche mais au moins c lundi lool. Tits poutoux !**

**PS 3 : cette fic est un monstre : si j'avais su qu'elle prendrait de telles proportions… jamais je ne l'aurais écrite lool !**

**PS 4 : l'expression « au bout d'un moment ya plus de suspense » : vient de Lilith de moi. Cette chacal peut donner une crise de fou rire en levant un orteil et en ayant l'air innocent. Ne vous y fiez pas ! Elle a failli être ma perte ! Bisous na toi !**

* * *

* * *

**Caddieman****… oh the caddieman can…**

**¤**

**12H00, Centre commercial Gunsoleil, Hypermarché Gunchan.**

¤

Heero, dans le cadre de « l'opération sugarstorm », devait procéder à un ravitaillement :

il était vrai que ces derniers temps, le frigo était un peu vide quoi.

Normal… son petit corps de sucre n'était pas là et ce n'était pas qu'il ne mangeait pas, pas du tout, il mangeait… .

Mais… manger tout seul, ce n'était pas pareil.

Le corps caramel avait donc tendance à manger par besoin plus que par envie.

Et si la qualité nutritive de la nourriture était excellente – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manger n'importe comment dans son corps de métier -,

les qualités gustatives en revanche…

…

…

Sauf aujourd'hui où, la perspective de retrouver son homme pour lui tout seul, lui avait donné envie de manger copieusement quelque chose qui avait du goût.

Et puis, il avait des choses importantes à faire qui méritaient qu'il prenne des forces…

_Oh oui, il en aurait besoin._

Mais il avait tout fini.

Et si le corps de sucre devait rester trois semaines avec lui, il fallait au moins qu'il mange ce qu'il aime…

que ce soit un minimum consistant…

parce qu'après un repos plus que mérité,

il allait

se

dépenser,

s'épuiser,

s'éreinter

et il allait en redemander

encore

et

encore…

parce que les choses allaient être très simples, le corps caramel avait tout prévu :

La première semaine, son petit corps de sucre ne sortirait pas de la chambre : il devait se reposer, se détendre, déstresser…

La seconde semaine, son petit corps de sucre ne sortirait pas de son lit : il fallait bien faire un peu de sport pour entretenir ses muscles. Et les siens aussi.

La troisième semaine… ils aviseraient.

Le tout était qu'ils soient ensemble…

¤

Mais pour cela… le corps caramel devait faire ce que les hommes en général n'appréciaient pas énormément, même s'ils _devaient_ le faire :

Les courses… un samedi…. A 12H00.

_Après avoir fait le ménage._

…

Heero Yuy avait juste oublié que son ras-le-bol était intervenu un _samedi_…

Et que quiconque connaissait le mécanisme des courses savait qu'il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT pas entrer dans un hypermarché ou un centre commercial

un _samedi_…

Sinon on n'en était jamais sorti… ou avec des cheveux blancs… oui on vieillissait à vue d'œil comme Charlton Heston dans les X commandements de Cecil B. De Miles…

Voire plus de cheveux…

_Ce sera nouuuuuus dèèèèès demainnnnn_

Non Heero, ce sera à _toi_ de faire les courses.

¤

¤

Quand l'ex soldat « parfait » pénétra le centre commercial… un nouvel obstacle promettait de se dresser face à lui.

Un obstacle… de taille…

Il avait énormément de choses à faire et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il avait énormément de choses à mettre en place et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il avait déjà commis l'erreur de venir un samedi… et il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Il avait juste levé les yeux et si son expression était sensiblement la même, des gouttes de sueur s'étaient mises à perler sur ses tempes.

¤

Déjà, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait mis plus d'une demi heure pour trouver une place dans un parking géant.

Même un samedi c'était assez rare.

A moins…

En relevant les yeux, Heero crut sa dernière heure arrivée :

La menace tenait en 4 mots :

**Noël**

**Prix**

**de**

**Folie !**

Faîtes du 13 Décembre votre jour de chance ! – 50 pour cent sur tout !!!!!

Avec un gros astérisque et tout ce à quoi vous n'avez pas le droit en caractère infinitésimal.

_Et merde c'était bientôt Noël…_

_Heureusement qu'il n'attendait pas la dernière minute pour acheter un cadeau à son corps de sucre…_

…

…

…

Oui. C'était le mois cadeau chez Gunchan. Le mois où toute la population se concentrerait en un point précis.

La semaine où la démographie du centre commercial serait multipliée par dix – ou vingt…

Le jour où les prix était le plus bas…

_Et merde… c'était pas censé être un vendredi 13 celui qui porte malheur ?_

_Le jour le plus long pour le soldat…_

…

…

…

L'ex soldat « parfait » mit environ trois-quarts d'heure pour parcourir une distance de deux mètres.

Pour arriver à l'entrée du Gunchan, là où il pouvait prendre un petit caddie, vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose.

_Il était venu_

_Il avait vu_

_Et s'il avait su…_

…

…

Des centaines et des centaines.

Ils étaient des milliers !

Il était encerclé,

entouré

acculé

par des caddies, par des gens pressés et surexcités ou énervés de ne pas trouver, parfois les trois à la fois…

Des papas qui perdaient patience, des mamans hystériques, des enfants qui crisaient pour avoir tel jouet… qui n'était plus disponible le stand ayant été dévalisé voir vandalisé… .

des couples qui mettaient 107 ans à décider de quelle couleur serait le papier cadeau de la tante Julia…

En une phrase,

c'était

NOIR

de monde.

Heero inspira un grand coup, se motivant.

Non il ne fuirait pas !!!!

Non il ne reviendrait pas plus tard… il n'avait PAS LE CHOIX !

Il s'imaginait J lui murmurer ses encouragements :

¤

_Va **Heero**, conquérant du caddie, recherche tes courses, essaie de ne pas dépenser toute ta bourse.  
Va **Heero**, conquérant de corps de sucre, la racine que tu portes dans ton slip doit s'unir à celle que porte Duo.  
Va **Heero**, affronte ton destin, affronte ta plus grande terreur… du magasin…._

¤

_Heero__, the caddieman._

Heero, armé de son caddie, se mit à foncer dans tous les rayons, prenant tout obstacle devant lui, sauf les enfants

pour

des

quilles.

Yen avait qui allait avoir les boules…

_Les chargés de rayon en étaient presque à compter les points…_

_Merci au corps de sucre de lui avoir appris le bowling…_

¤

Et J qui chantait dans sa tête :

_Une force sans flammes qui brûle tout au fond de toi  
Et l'espoir que ce soir ton homme tu rejoindras_

_¤_

Heero arriva en même temps qu'une matrone à la mine patibulaire, prête à tout pour récupérer la dernière bouteille de lait pasteurisé.

C'était le dernier article qui lui manquait et ça faisait quelque chose comme 10000000000 ans qu'il était là à tourner et à contourner

voir à défoncer les obstacles…

K'soooooo !

Elle lui lança un regard à tuer.

Il lui lança son regard de tueur.

Règlement de compte à Ok Gunchan.

Un harmonica.

Et J qui continuait :

¤

_Tes chemins sont de feu, les femelles hurlantes foudroient_

_¤_

Le héros décocha son arme ultime :

son sourire…

Le regard de la matrone se liquéfia pour se changer en quelque chose qu'elle voulait sensuel et qui ressemblait à…

rien…

Elle baissa sa garde, faisant un clin d'œil…

et le semblant de sourire du jeune homme se changea en quelque chose que Wednesday Adams aurait A-D-O-R-E.

_Aux grands mots les grands remèdes._

Sous un « gomen nasai », Heero subtilisa la dernière bouteille…

et encastra la matrone dans le rayon…

avec son caddie…

Et il se précipita vers la sortie…

Mais il fallait payer d'abord…

Il fallait passer à la caisse…

Revenant sur ses pas, il croisa un homme d'apparence chétive et craintive… qui partait au rayon des produits laitiers…

- Chérie… chérie est-ce que ça va ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? J'ai l'air ENCASTRE alors viens m'aider !!!!!!! Ah ces jeunes ! Aucun respect !

¤

_  
Mais si tu ne perds pas la foi, tu trouveras la voie... (ou la caisse libre)_

_  
_¤

_Mais « la foi » il était en passe de la perdre…_

Tous ceux qui sont partis faire les courses un samedi en période de fête et/ou de soldes vous le diront :

vous avez beau être parti _avant_ certaines personnes

ou _après_ certaines personnes

Vous avez

TOUJOURS et

SYSTEMATIQUEMENT

l'impression

que tout le monde veut sortir du magasin _en même temps_…

que VOUS !

Et il y a nettement moins de monde dans les rayons _maintenant_ que vous y êtes plu que _pendant _que vous y étiez.

_Bah… ce serait pas drôle sinon…_

Le soldat avait compté : la caisse où il se trouvait était la moins pleine.

Il y avait 49 personnes avant lui.

Il y arriverait.

Et J qui martelait :

¤

_Toi **Heero**, conquérant du cœur de sucre, tu dois conquérir  
_Ah ça allait assez vite. Plus que 28 personnes avant lui.

Il eut un petit sourire mais… .

_¤_

Mais à présent ça faisait bien deux heures qu'on en était à la 26ème personne.

Papy voulait payer en liquide et il sortait ses centimes

Le lendemain matin….

Heero résista à l'envie de se taper la paume de la main sur le front.

Non, ç'aurait été trop OOC.

Mais il était très proche de fondre en larmes…

de frustration.

_Doshite__…_

_¤_

_  
Non n'abandonne pas, ne laisse pas ta foi mourir_

_¤_

Heero avait beau écouter la voix de J, il en avait un peu marre de pousser son caddie de deux millimètres à la minute.

Penser sucre.

Penser sourire du corps de sucre.

Penser petits bisous au corps de sucre.

Penser passer du temps avec son corps de sucre et…

Profiter du temps passé à attendre pour passer un coup de fil urgent.

Enfin ça allait bientôt être à lui.

_Plus qu'une personne…_

A la 48ème personne, la caisse émit un long bip suspect :

**Bip**

- Oh non…

**Biiiiip****…**

- Lie…

**Bip... Appel à un responsable, manipulation qui ne sert à rien et…**

**Biiiiiip**

**¤**

**- …**

- La caisse est fermée Monsieur je suis désolée.

Allez à la suivante, il y a un peu de monde mais bon...

Merci et bonnes fêtes !

¤

_Ne tuer personne, ne tuer personne, ne tuer personne._

Et pendant ce temps-là, à la caisse d'à côté, la matrone était sur le point de payer ses courses avec un grand sourire.

Et oui, même pour la bonne cause… bien mal acquis ne profitait jamais.

Oh problème aussi : il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié un article…

_Le malheur des uns…_

Et la caisse tomba en panne… et…

changement de caisse pour la matrone, donc.

_Sourire pervers intérieur._

_Stoïcisme qui ne trompe personne extérieur._

Il finit sa conversation d'une traite.

¤

_Parce qu'un jour tu sortiras de l'hypermarché liiiiiibre !_

**¤**

Ouais J, t'es un menteur.

**¤**

Heero, après avoir dévisagé la pauvre caissière qui n'y était pour rien à ses malheurs,

regarda à gauche et à droite pour trouver la caisse la moins blindée… .

Il y en avait une tout au fond… mais le temps d'arriver tout au fond elle serait tout aussi blindée…

Alors il alla dans celle juste après la matrone, comptant 56 personnes avant lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas contourner, il était obligé…

_de__ reprendre la partie de bowling là où il l'avait laissée ?_

De foncer dans la queue.

_Quille mania…_

Mais la matrone avait choisi la même caisse que lui…

et décidé d'appliquer le même stratagème…

Et elle avait déjà placé ses pions.

¤

Et J qui chantait pendant que certains clients volaient ça et là…

**_Heero_**_ conquérant, Duo t'attends  
Fier et combattant, tu défies les caddies méchants  
VA A LA CAISSE !_

_  
_¤

Heero se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas eu cette idée avant : court-circuiter.

_C'était__ pas bien mais bon._

Arrivé à la caisse choisie, il se mit à faire atterrir certains clients dans les rayons…

En douceur, bien sûr…

¤

**_Heero_**_ conquérant, Duo t'attends  
Tu dois pas perdre de temps fonce à la caisse!  
FONCE A LA CAISSE !_

¤

De 56 on en était passé à 34

Et Heero fonçait, fonçait !

Striiiiiiike !

Et il jubilait !

- HNNN !!!! (comprendre « OUAIS » !!!!!!)

- Ahhh (comprendre « AAAh » et « pouf je m'envole »)

¤

¤

_Oh un spare…_

Ah c'était le mari de la matrone, sur le lustre ?

Oui… la technique « on sépare pour voir quelle est la caisse qui va plus vite » ?

Astucieux mais… raté !

_Que ça faisait du bien…_

Pendant ce temps-là, la matrone gagnait du terrain…

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à éjecter son ennemi.

Non elle n'était pas stupide non plus.

_C'était toujours les innocents qui payaient…_

M'enfin, il n'était pas là pour avoir des scrupules.

Bon on en était à 28, il ne fallait pas être trop voyant non plus.

Et planqué là il aurait le temps de téléphoner à Trowa, mettre certaines choses en ordre…

¤

**_Heero_**_ conquérant, Duo t'attends  
Tu dois pas perdre de temps, sors de la caisse_

**_¤_**

**_¤_**

_Bien mal acquis ne profitait jamais…._

Lui, le si stoïque Heero Yuy arborait à présent une mine renfrognée.

Malgré tous ses stratagèmes il avait attendu plusieurs heures…

Ça n'avait servi qu'à lui passer le temps.

Depuis le temps qu'il était là il aurait pu prendre racine.

Mais bon. Il avait terminé son coup de fil.

Il en avait marre.

Il se décomposait, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait commettre un meurtre.

Il avait atteint les limites de la patience.

Mais c'était à présent ENFIN son tour…

Quand…

- Excusez-moi M'sieur… ¤ chewing-gum qui claque ¤ la caisse est fermée et…

¤

Heero ferma les yeux.

Il n'entendit aucune voix.

Il faisait le vide.

Il était… un sapin et…

Et puis merde il pouvait bien tuer quelqu'un là ?

Pas besoin d'être zen, si ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa la caissière d'un regard sidéral… le froid spatial dépassant de loin celui de nos glaciers terrestres.

et il dit

Très

Très calmement

à la pauvre jeune femme, qui en avala son chewing-gum :

- Omae o korosu.

¤

La caissière ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais elle pouvait interpréter un regard et elle savait à ce moment précis qu'elle était dans la merde.

- ¤ gloups ¤ Excusez-moi… la caisse ferme _aprè_s ce Monsieur. Merci !

- Domo.

¤

Il entendit un grognement et il se retourna : la personne suivante était la matrone.

La vie devenait soudainement très agréable…

Et c'est avec un triomphe qu'il rangea ses courses, puis sortit sa carte visa….

Tandis que J lui disait pour la dernière fois…

_SORS DE LA CAISSE… !_

¤

_J arrêta de chanter dans sa tête tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard fier (derrières ses lunettes)_

_Le soldat fit un petit sourire :_

_Ninmu__ Kanryou…_

* * *

* * *

**22H30, Gunty (le Darty des G-Boys)**

¤

L'Agent Yuy, en plein préparatifs de « l'operation sugarstorm », était en train de relire sa liste de commission ou « d'à faire »

euh pardon, son relevé de mission, vérifiant ce qui avait déjà était fait :

¤

…

- Fraises fraîches ok

- Pommes Granny Smith ok

- Oranges ok

- Pamplemousses ok

- Pomelos ok

- Croissants frais livrés tous les matins à 11h00 du 14 décembre au 4 janvier inclus (merci Barton) ok

- Pain de mie Gunnet (marque préférée de Duo) ok

- Gundambar ok

- Gruyère, Emmenthal et Kiri ok

- Jambon à la coupe ok

- Lait frais ok

- Œufs ok

- Farine ok

- Champagne ok

- Dvds films d'aventure, romantique, nuls mais avec B.O agréable car future musique de fond - si tout va bien on regardera JAMAIS la télé - : ok

- Mini four ok (vive les hypermarchés)

- Mini frigo… pas ok (a pas dans cet hypermarché).

¤

D'où la raison pour laquelle il était dans le Gunty.

Il avait cherché et cherché sur internet et n'avait rien trouvé qui ne lui convienne :

Il voulait un mini réfrigérateur 300 litres

L 65

P 85

H 85

A distributeur de glaçons… introuvable à l'époque… pour des raisons écologiques.

Et il n'avait pas les temps ni les capacités de le faire…

Enfin si il les avait, mais il avait surtout pas le temps quoi.

C'était beaucoup plus facile de prétexter bien gentiment une mission importante… :

Comme quoi à la caisse on avait le temps de faire bien des choses…

¤

_Flashback_

¤

- Gunty à votre service. Benoît Tournedos, que puis-je faire pour vous, _lui répondit une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie_.

- Je ne suis pas Benoît Tournedos je suis Monsieur Yuy, j'ai un compte chez vous, numéro AAA 111111-01

- Je _suis_ Benoît Tournedos !

- Ah c'était pas Gunty ?

- …

- Bien. J'ai un nom donc je saurai vers qui me tourner s'il y a un _quelconque_ problème.

¤

En même temps on pouvait entendre dire :

_ça__ fera 300 crédits._

_Un papy : je préfère payer en liquide, je peux mademoiselle ?_

_Un sourire gentil dans la voix : bien sûr Monsieur._

_Bruit de centaines de pièces qui tombaient ça et là, surtout par terre…_

_¤_

- _Attendez ma petite demoiselle, je vais ramasser et compter, ça ira vite !_

- _… Oui Monsieur…_

Grognement en bruit de fond, dont un d'un bisho bien connu :

- K'soooooooooo.

- ¤ Gulp ¤…. Que puis-je faire pour vous _Agent_ Yuy ?

¤

_Oui le métier des clients figure sur la fiche lool_

¤

- Je vais vous charger d'une mission importante. Vous êtes un civil et j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. Vous m'êtes… sympathique (les mots tuaient Heero sur place)

- ¤ tout fier ¤ Oui, Agent Yuy… je… je serais honoré de pouvoir être utile à un…

- Hn. Alors je veux un réfrigérateur congélateur. Froid ventilé, 300 litres. Longueur 65 cm, Profondeur 85 et hauteur 85. Avec distributeur de glaçons.

- Mais Monsieur l'agent… c'est _ça_ la mission ?

- Oui ¤ polaire ¤ Et vous la remplirez Benoît Tournedos ¤ une menace si douce dans la voix ¤

- Mais _Monsieur_… le modèle que vous cherchez…

- Benoît, Benoît, Benoît. Vous ne m'écoutez pas. Je n'ai pas dit que je _cherchais_. J'ai dit « je veux ». Et j'aurai. Vous mettrez la commande sur mon compte que je récupère le tout rapidement.

- Mais Monsieur, on n'en fabrique plus….

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Mais…

¤

En même temps, on pouvait entendre dire :

_- La caisse est fermée Monsieur je suis désolée._

_Allez à la suivante, il y a un peu de monde mais bon..._

_Merci et bonnes fêtes !_

¤

- Ecoute tu commences à me gonfler. Trouve-moi ce frigo parce que là j'ai pas le temps de chercher. Ne le trouve pas et je me charge de _te_ trouver Benoît Tournedos. Je serais là dans une heure.

- …

click

… et d'obliger ainsi le Gunty à trouver l'introuvable.

_Fin du flashback_.

¤

Le vendeur avait donc trouvé un fournisseur - FF (Frigo Forever) – qui détiendrait aujourd'hui le record du réfrigérateur congélateur monté le plus rapidement du monde.

Heero s'occuperait de trouver une solution pour rendre le matériel « écologique », ça irait plus vite que de monter un frigo en entier.

Le temps lui manquait cruellement.

Curieusement, Benoît Tournedos ne fut pas celui qui l'amena vers sa nouvelle acquisition – qui se trouvait sur un petit chariot -, mais une jeune fille le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit :

¤

- J'ai eu affaire à Monsieur Benoît Tournedos.

- Oui mais il est euh plus de 22H00 et il a fini sa journée… et vous aviez dit à 14H30 je crois que vous seriez là dans une heure…

- … j'ai été retenu.

- Ah les courses de dernière minute... vous venez de vous libérer du Gunchan, hein ? Je le vois à vos sacs.

- Hn.

- Je compatis. Monsieur Tournedos m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que quelqu'un vous donne cette commande, qu'elle était urgente… à cette heure-ci nous avons fermé les caisses vous savez…

- Oui et vous allez y retourner je ne vous retiens pas. Tout est déjà réglé.

- … ¤ mais quel goujat ¤ Je sais. Mais vous êtes encombré, laissez au moins quelqu'un vous amener le chariot jusqu'à votre voiture.

- ¤ petit sourire gentil : cette jeune femme n'y était pour rien si sa journée était particulièrement longue ¤ merci de m'avoir attendu. Et ce ne sera pas utile. ¤ soulève le carton contenant le petit frigidaire d'une main, tout en portant tous ses sacs de l'autre. ¤

- De… de rien Monsieur Yuy ¤ rougissante, sourire extatique, il était encore plus beau quand il souriait et waouh qu'il était fort lol ¤

- Au revoir.

- Oh, Monsieur ?

- Hn ?

- Elle est chanceuse vous savez ?

- Qui ?

- La personne pour laquelle vous faîtes tout ça. Vous n'avez pas l'air du genre à perdre votre temps dans les centres commerciaux.

- Hn. ¤ sourire ¤ _J_e suis chanceux.

¤

¤

Alors que le corps caramel conduisait, son portable se mit à vibrer, lui indiquant que Duo avait laissé un message.

Parfois les messages les plus importants mettant du temps à parvenir.

Et ce n'était que maintenant que son « appel en absence » et message du répondeur daignait enfin le prévenir.

Il mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur et écouta :

« Vous avez un nouveau message.

Nouveau message.

Reçu aujourd'hui à 12H10 : »

¤

**_« « Partout, où que je sois,  
Il me manque tout puisqu'il me manque toi… »_**

¤

¤ un soupir ¤

- Pourquoi t'es pas là, mon amour ?

J'abuse, moi non plus je suis pas là, mais je voulais dire merci à autre chose qu'à ton répondeur… mais comme ya pas moyen…

Ou alors t'as oublié le portable dans une de tes poches comme d'hab'…

¤ soupir ¤

Merci de nourrir mon ventre – je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais merci -, c'est le meilleur moyen de garder un homme.

Un moment j'ai pensé que t'étais venu me voir… mais tu savais bien que j'étais en plein rush… et 'toutes façons tu m'aurais fait un ptit coucou.

J'ai essayé de contacter Tro ou Quatre, ils répondent pas.

Ils sont ensemble, tu sais!

Bref, 'pas le temps de chercher plus… je demanderai à la "source" quand je la verrai et je la remercierai comme il se doit.

¤

_¤ sourire dans la voix ¤_

¤

- Allez j'y retourne.

Je pense à toi même si je suis pas là.

Merci encore mon cœur et essais de ne pas trop tourner en rond.

¤

**Click.**

**¤**

Et Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à 23H15 :

Oui, ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Et non il n'avait pas vraiment tourné en rond !

_S'il s'avait…_

Il l'avait appelé « mon amour » et il lui manquait.

_Sourire…_

Oui il préférait les gestes et il préférait s_'exprimer_ par les gestes.

_Mais parfois, juste parfois… parfois on a envie et besoin d'entendre… ce que le corps n'a plus le temps de dire._

Même s'il y avait toujours des mots tendres… certains mots manquaient plus que d'autres…

Des mots comme « mon amour… » par exemple… même si lui ne les prononcerait jamais… mais il en prononçait et en prononcerait d'autres

qui lui conviennent plus.

Son plus qu'amour avait appelé… et avait apprécié… et avait été touché.

Et pourtant c'était trois fois rien.

C'était un peu de nourriture.

C'était une attention.

C'était d'un cœur à un autre pour remplir un petit ventre qu'il aimait avoir sous sa main quand il s'endormait.

Et son cœur venait de déverser une bruine de tendresse, de sweet nothings à son oreille…

« Je pense à toi-même si je ne suis pas là »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas, mais ça faisait tellement de bien d'entendre certaines choses…

De la douceur… sans en dire trop, celui que l'on disait fantasque s'exprimait avec pudeur et douceur et amour…

_Rien que pour lui…_

_Rien qu'à lui_…

Il le tardait de l'avoir contre son corps,

Contre son cœur

_Tout contre…_

Il le tardait d'avoir sa chaleur dans le lit,

son odeur sur le corps

et surtout savoir que cette chaleur ne le quitterait pas aux aurores…

_En tous cas pour trois semaines…_

Une journée de merde oui mais qui se terminait par le plus beau des sourires, par la voix de son homme.

Sweet homme.

Le caddieman avait très envie de se faire candyman… (non, pas le mec des films d'horreur lol)

Il se sentait des envies de sucre..

de sucré…

de sucreries…

Mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche : le corps de sucre ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Et il fallait encore mettre tout en place.

* * *

* * *

**23h40, Bureau de Lady Une Chang **

**¤**

_Il n'y avait pas de lumière artificielle…_

Une lune se présente timidement à une fenêtre entrouverte

Un rayon d'or caresse un beau visage, une nuque opaline et des cheveux de muscade…

Puis de longs doigts fins qui jouaient…

sur le clavier d'un portable…

_Il n'y avait pas de lumière artificielle à cette heure tardive,_

_autre__ que celle d'un écran plat._

¤

Une fin de soirée beaucoup trop habituelle pour un corps de macaron

qui se languissait de son litchie,

qui avait une folle envie d'en faire un soho,

d'en faire une liqueur pour se noyer dans sa saveur,

dans son odeur…

Elle avait envie de le faire fondre en douceur…

Mais le corps de litchie, s'il était tendre,

avait beaucoup de mal à se laisser liquéfier.

Même après tout ce temps.

Même après le mariage.

_Etre le supérieur hiérarchique du litchie n'était pas le meilleur départ pour le faire fondre_

Et avec la surprise que lui avait fait le macaron,

la liqueur risquait de se transformer en iceberg.

…

Qu'à cela ne tenait : le général aimait les desserts glacés,

Les Mystères croquants dehors, doux et fondants dedans.

Les Soléros hauts en couleurs, au tempérament de feu, mais sucrés à l'intérieur.

Elle aimait les Mr Freeze qui rafraîchissaient son ordinaire et qui réchauffaient son cœur d'un seul regard,

son corps d'un seul baiser,

sa peau d'une caresse et…

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les litchies pourtant, mais adorait ce qu'elle pouvait en faire,

ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du fruit.

Tout comme le lichie aimait le croquant-fondant du macaron.

Malheureusement, après avoir guerroyé avec Yuy et après une journée bien remplie,

elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la patience…

Si elle saurait rester calme et sereine…

Parce que, quand son litchie s'y mettait,

Il devenait purement et simplement…

Chiant.

* * *

Le Général Une était donc assise à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, lisant les différents rapports et comptes-rendus d'affaires en cours ou terminées.

Maxwell et Edwards avaient fait un excellent travail, il fallait le reconnaître.

L'affaire était vraiment délicate et il fallait être sûr que le dossier fut verrouillé, sinon le coupable se transformerait en suspect

et la suspicion amènerait la présomption

d'innocence.

Et en matière mafieuse, il ne fallait absolument pas de suspicion : les avocats étaient bien trop diaboliques.

¤

Elle avait passé sa journée soit suspendue au téléphone,

soit à remanier tant bien que mal l'emploi du temps de ses hommes dans le cadre de « l'opération sugarstorm. »

Soit à voguer de réunions extraordinaires en réunions extraordinaires

qui n'avaient d'extraordinaires que l'ennui profond qu'elle ressentait quand elle y assistait.

_Oui on pouvait le dire : son travail avait beau être passionnant la plupart du temps, venait un moment où elle se faisait chier comme un rat mort._

Il fallait dire que le très sérieux et très respectable général avait un tout petit peu la tête ailleurs…

_La tête… en voyage de noces…_

_Merci à Yuy de lui avoir permis d'en profiter…_

¤

La fougue et la détermination de l'agent Yuy à récupérer son amant ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de son mari…

Cet esprit de décision, ce petit tempérament d'enfant boudeur, ce cœur rempli d'amour et parfois maladroit dans un corps d'homme…

Cette conviction, cette force surtout.

_Oui Heero Yuy avait « la force »_

Oui, Heero Yuy, à ce moment précis, lui faisait beaucoup penser au pourfendeur d'onnas, bien qu'ils soient, en temps normal, assez opposés.

_A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée…_

Elle sourit en regardant sa montre : 23h45. Maxwell devait déjà être rentré à présent.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle oublie d'appeler _chez lui_, pour lui dire qu'il était en vacances forcées, sinon elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer en guerre avec Heero…

**_Heero_****_ Wars…_**

Gloups.

¤

Elle s'était arrangée pour que le travail soit réparti différemment en attendant le retour des deux agents,

_Trois semaines… trois semaines sans eux, avec le nombre de missions et commissions qui ne cessaient de croître, c'était énorme…_

même si cela signifiait plus de travail entre autres pour l'agent Chang et elle-même.

Ils étaient déjà débordés.

Vraiment débordés.

Mais ils étaient _toujours_ débordés.

Il fallait le reconnaître, il n'y avait _jamais_ de « bon moment » pour prendre des vacances quand on faisait leur job.

_A moins d'être pris en pitié par un des meilleurs agents qui n'avait pas manqué de demander un retour d'ascenseur…_

_Enfin « demander »… façon de parler._

Bah, fallait s'y attendre.

¤

Et quand tous les agents, en particulier l'agent Chang

_Wu Fei…_

quand il prendrait connaissance de la note de service…

_.. quand il saurait…_

quand il saurait qu'il reprendrait les nouveaux cas de Maxwell en attendant,

_… il la saoulerait…_

elle n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler,à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de bureau.

Tout du moins quand ils n'étaient pas trop fatigué de la journée pour parler…

ou pour faire l'amour.

Mais dans le cas présent, il trouverait la force, malheureusement…

Oui. Il ne comprendrait pas…

¤

_Merci à Yuy d'avoir transformé les prochains jours en montage de bourrichon par Wu…_

même avec les explications…

_Et qui disait montage de bourrichon disait migraine…_

cet homme qui plaçait la justice et sa vie professionnelle au-dessus de sa vie privée ne comprendrait pas.

_Et qui disait migraine disait pas de nems pour elle et pas de macarons pour lui…_

Pire, lui donner des explications lui donnerait du grain à moudre :

il remettrait indéniablement son autorité et sa santé mentale en question.

_Et elle aimait les nems, aussi sûrement que son mari aimait les macarons._

Après tout il ne prenait ses congés que lorsqu'il y était obligé, comme les autres ex pilotes victimes du syndrome : « on n'en fait jamais assez »

_Ça allait être ceinture, disette, crève-la-dalle et prise de tête… encore._

Après tout si Yuy n'était pas intervenu l'an dernier, elle était **sûre **que Chang aurait refusé de partir en lune de miel,

préférant s'acquitter de ses devoirs envers le peuple.

Après tout cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête… et il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça…

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle avait été plus le Général Une que Madame Chang…

_Je te HAIS Yuy, même si je ne te comprends que trop. Même si mon Wu Fei me manque…_

_même__ si je ne le dis pas…_

¤

Toutes les Onnas n'avaient pas la chance d'être l'épouse du très vénérable et honorable justicier à la couette.

¤

- Oh Yuy… quoique j'aurais décidé, je n'aurais _jamais_ fini d'en entendre parler de toutes façons…

* * *

Le Général ferma un instant les yeux et porta les doigts à ses tempes, massant légèrement.

Ah ça faisait du bien…

_Langueur,_

_Bonheur…_

Et le prevmsn se mit à clignoter sur sa ligne d'urgence… et l'interlocuteur ?

_Horreur_

_Malheur_

N'était autre que l'agent Chang…

¤

**WC 05 ¤ mdr ! Personne n'a repéré pourquoi Wu Fei était le détenteur de la force ultime de Qui a planqué ? Il l'avait en lui ¤ dit** : bonsoir Général

**Une.urgence**** dit :** bonsoir agent Chang.

**¤**

**WC 05 dit** : je suppose que vous vous doutez du pourquoi je vous contacte sur cette ligne ?

**Une.urgence** : oui. Parce que vous vous retrouvez à gérer deux affaires de plus.

**¤**

**WC 05 dit** : oui. Deux énormes dossiers qui nécessiteront que je campe ici.

Et comme ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, je tenais à vous le signaler.

**Une.urgence**** dit :** Ce n'est pas une erreur, Chang.

**WC 05 dit :** … Maxwell est malade ?

Il semblait aller très bien quand il m'a dit « à demain »

Vous savez, les mots qu'on dit quand on a fini le travail qui signifient « je reviens le lendemain ».

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit :** Non. Il va très bien et ne reviendra pas à son poste demain.

**WC 05 dit :** …

alors rappelez Yuy !

ça va faire trois semaines qu'il est en congé d'office, il serait peut-être temps qu'il revienne.

Le connaissant il doit tourner comme un lion en cage.

Comme ça il s'occuperait des affaires de Maxwell.

Et je pourrais finir les affaires en cours en paix.

Je ne peux pas me couper en 10 non plus.

¤

Le général secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette en question son autorité ?

C'était qui qui commandait d'abord ?

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit :** l'agent Yuy sera tout aussi indisponible que l'agent Maxwell.

Et personne ne vous demande de vous couper en 10.

**WC 05 dit :** mais bien sûr… c'est la fête au village…

Alors Lady, on veut me faire avaler un potage ?

Ou on veut vraiment me faire faire un carnage ?

Yuy qui prolonge ses vacances c'est de la SCIENCE FICTION.

Ok il n'avait plus de missions depuis quelques temps mais là yen a !

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit :**…

Maxwell et Yuy seront indisponible pendant 3 semaines.

Le retour du dit agent a été décidé aujourd'hui même. Jusqu'à présent il était en congé à durée indéterminée.

_Il y a toujours eu des missions… seulement Maxwell les a récupéré… pour que l'homme qu'il aime se repose enfin…_

_Mais lui n'avait pas eu besoin de menacer : il lui avait suffit de dire qu'il travaillerait pour deux…_

_Et Maxwell n'avait qu'une parole._

_Et Yuy n'était pas au courant._

¤

**WC 05 dit : **alors ils sont sur une autre mission, c'est ça ?

Une mission secrète…

Ça expliquerait pourquoi Maxwell ne m'a rien dit quand il a quitté le bureau… mais quand même…

¤

¤

Lady Une résista très fort à l'envie de frapper sa tête contre son bureau.

Elle adorait la répartie de son mari en temps normal,

mais là… à réfléchir à tout… qu'il pouvait être énervant…

Il pouvait pas mettre son cerveau en veilleuse un petit peu ?

Juste le temps qu'elle appelle Maxwell ?

¤

D'accord il avait raison de se poser des questions.

D'accord ça représentait énormément de boulot en plus…

Mais…

Pouvait-elle dire non à Yuy ?

**_Heero_****_ Yuy, la menace fantôme…_**

Pouvait-elle risquer que les Preventers n'aient plus aucunes données viables ?

Pouvait-elle risquer que les Preventers n'aient plus de locaux ?

Et par-dessus tout… pouvait-elle se risquer à ce que Wu Fei sache qu'il était redevable à Yuy ?

Pouvait-elle se risquer à avoir une migraine non-stop ???

Il était 23h46 et il fallait absolument qu'elle appelle sinon…

Elle allait répondre quand son biper se mit à sonner.

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit : atta biper**

**Elle lut le message :**

_Cible couchée et endormie._

_Répondeur direct_

_Aucune sonnerie._

_Go._

¤

Goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.

**_Heero_****_ contre-attaque._**

Elle ôta ses lunettes avant de répondre vaguement à Chang :

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit : **Une autre mission,on peut dire ça…

Et nous en reparlerons ultérieurement, là j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

**WC 05 dit :** oh… « on peut dire ça » ? On peut dire… quoi ?

La réponse je ne la veux pas ultérieurement, mais maintenant.

Peu importe ce que tu as d'« urgent » à faire. Mon _amour._

¤

_Aie aie aie ça sentait le beignet de crevettes brûlé…_

**Une.urgence**** dit :** excuse-moi ? « peu importe » ?

¤

Toute décision de faire preuve de bonne volonté, de conciliation,

de patience, de diplomatie… QUE DALLE OUAIS !

Non seulement il ne saurait RIEN mais EN PLUS il se ferait remettre en place.

Comment ça « peu importait ce qu'elle avait d'urgent à faire ? »

Elle allait lui resserrer sa couette à ce Monsieur !

¤

**WC 05 dit :**

…

Dis-moi mon petit Bretzel adoré, t'as pas la sensation que j'ai suffisamment de boulot comme ça ?

Ya écrit nanard le canard sur mon front ?

Va falloir que tu trouves autre chose que des « on peut dire ça » comme explication.

Parce que ça va pas le faire, onna chérie, mais alors pas du tout.

¤

Elle devait impérativement laisser le message.

Elle allait téléphoner, ignorant un moment le prevmsn qui clignotait quand elle reçut un

second bip :

¤

_Ça fait cinq minutes et j'ai sommeil._

_M'oublies pas parce que moi j't'oublierais pas._

**_Le retour de Heero…_**

¤

**Une.ugence**** dit : **oui mon _petit_ nem adoré, y a écrit « nanard »

Parce que si tu crois que je vais te donner des explications tu l'as rêvée comme jamais.

Dans quelle armée tu as vu que l'on contestait les ordres ???

¤

Elle profita du boulet de canon qu'elle venait d'envoyer pour passer son appel :

Aucune tonalité

Répondeur direct.

Comme prévu.

* * *

* * *

**Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Heero et Duo**

**Laissez un message ou n'en laissez pas : de toutes façons vous êtes fichés**

**_- Heero ! Tu vas leur faire peur !_**

**Et si vous ne l'êtes pas on vous retrouvera**

**_- Heero t'abuses quand même !_**

**Ne nous faîtes pas vous chercher, vous le regretterez.**

**Merci.**

**_- Euh bon courage qui que vous soyez…_**

**Biiiiip**

- Agent Maxwell ici Une.

Je vous lis ici une note vous concernant.

Je viens juste de la recevoir.

« L'agent Maxwell a été extrêmement sollicité durant vingt-deux jours

et son investigation a permis de boucler un cas plus qu'épineux.

Si le résultat est en passe de payer,

les autres missions paieront **immanquablement** de son manque de repos.

Nous avons besoin de nos agents au maximum de leurs possibilités.

L'état-major a donc décidé de le mettre en congé pour trois semaines

qui prendront effet ce dimanche 14 Décembre AC 200. »

Cette décision ne souffre aucune discussion, Maxwell, des vies sont en jeu.

Vous reprenez donc le lundi 5 janvier 201.

Note à l'Agent Yuy : vos missions reprendront à partir du mardi 6 janvier 201

Revenez-nous opérationnels. Le travail ne manque pas.

Avec un peu de chance vous écouterez ce message avant demain…

sinon vous vous présenterez au bureau pour rien.

**Click **

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux…

Ouf c'était fait…

**Et pendant ce temps-là, Wu Wu s'excitait tout seul sur son clavier…**

¤

**WC 05 dit :** tu as vu la taille des dossiers ma saucisse de Francfort ?

T'as vraiment cru que je laisserais passer ça sans rien dire ? Non mais tu l'as vraiment cru ?

Y a 24 Heures dans une journée.

**Une.urgence**** dit : c'est moi que t'as traité de saucisse ????? Tu t'occuperas de la tienne alors ?**

moi aussi j'ai du travail mon canard laqué, je suis Général ici, pas figurante de sitcom.

Mais c'est un cas de force _majeure_ et au risque de te froisser, tu n'es pas là pour _discuter_ mes directives, mais pour les _appliquer._

Et puis cesse de faire ta chochotte, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

¤

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette en question ses ordres ?_

_Il avait beau être son mari, tout de même… au bureau il était avant tout son subordonné !_

**_Même s'il avait raison…_**

**_Mais, même s'il avait raison, le problème était qu'en colère, on se fichait un peu de qui avait raison…_**

**_à_****_ tort…_**

¤

**WC 05 dit :** Tu m'as bien traité de _petit_ nem tout à l'heure.

Bah mon nem ça fait un bail que tu l'as pas vu de toutes façons et il est pas PETIT mon nem, d'abord.

C'est un rouleau de printemps que tu as laissé dans son EMBALLAGE depuis trop longtemps. Il va se MOMIFIER à ce rythme-là.

Arrête de changer de sujet, tu ne me mettras pas en colère.

Et je ne peux que _discuter_ une directive _discutable_, contestable.

Yuy est en congé depuis trois semaines, rappelle-le pour qu'il s'occupe des cas Maxwell et je sais bien que tu as plus de travail, _justement_.

**Une.urgence**** dit : **c'est impossible cette discussion est stérile.

Tout ça parce que « l'agent Chang » a un peu plus de travail ?

Tout ça parce que « l'agent Chang » remet en question mon autorité ?

Et si ça continue comme ça, bah il peut tomber en poussière ! Et puis tu as des MAINS, sers-t-en !

¤

**_Il avait beau être son mari_**

¤

**WC 05 dit :** …

Oh… Madame le Général le prend comme ça ?

Eh bien je vais demander directement au concerné pourquoi je vais négliger les cas actuels pour boucler les siens.

Et je vais dire deux mots à Yuy par la même occasion.

Et puis les mains c'est bien mais au bout d'un moment bah, ya plus de suspense. Je veux du concret.

Atta, je vérifie un truc.

¤

oui c bizarre

Je demanderai à Maxwell pourquoi il n'est pas en copie d'une note de service,

particulièrement quand celle-ci le concerne.

« Veuillez noter que l'agent Maxwell sera en congé du 14 décembre 200 au 4 janvier 201

L'Agent Chang et ses hommes reprendront ses affaires en attendant. » D'une platitude… ma choucroute.

En plus elle a été envoyée après son départ…

**_tout_****_ de même… au bureau_ _il était avant tout_**

**¤**

**Une.urgence**** dit :** **tu m'as traité de choucroute espèce de nouille sautée ?**

Maxwell a reçu une note personnelle, mais il n'a pas pu la lire, la décision ayant été prise après son départ.

Je viens de laisser un message sur son répondeur et il recevra par coursier la copie de la directive dès lundi.

Arrête de chercher des champignons noirs dans ton poulet à la citronnelle.

¤

**_son_****_ subordonné._**

**_Mais, _**

**_même_****_ s'il avait raison_**

****

¤

**WC 05 dit :** …

On peut savoir pourquoi la choucroute et le nem sont plus importantes que l'équipe qui se tape du boulot en plus sans savoir pourquoi ?

On peut savoir pourquoi je vais me coltiner les grognements justifiés de mes hommes ?

On peut savoir pourquoi on s'éloigne du sujet ?

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit **: J'ai pensé que dans ton souci de perfectionnisme justicier, tu préférerais prendre les cas les plus importants,

vu que tu fais partie de ceux qui ont les plus hautes responsabilités. Que tu superviserais ces cas,

vu que si tu avais été écarté je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler de toutes façons.

Non mais tu aurais préféré que je les passe à l'encéphalogramme plat ?

Et puis si tu ne peux pas contrôler tes hommes, envois-les à l'_onna_.

Tu n'es jamais content de toutes façons.

**WC 05 dit :** Oh tu as pensé à moi alors ?

J'ai 21 ans

C trop facile de te servir de mes élans d'ados pour me raconter n'importe quoi.

Tout ce que je vois en ayant plus de cas… c'est que j'ai plus de cas.

Que Yuy pourrait revenir et que tu me sers des excuses minables.

Et non je ne suis pas stupide : je me demande encore comment Winner fait pour travailler avec l'agent Jones.

¤

**_le_****_ problème était qu'en colère,_**

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit :** mais qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ?

On sera au bureau comme d'habitude,

Toute l'équipe aura un rythme un peu plus intensif pendant 3 semaines de plus ?

Il est où le problème ? C pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait ? Ça arrive tout le temps !

Pourquoi toi, qui ne rechigne pas à la tâche, tu nous en fait tout un plat ?

Pourquoi tu nous fais un pet de nonne ? (le pet de nonne est une super bonne pâtisserie, c mieux que le caca nerveux lol)

¤

**_on_****_ se fichait un peu de qui avait raison…_**

¤

**WC 05 dit :** …

et tu ne t'es pas dit dans tout ça que j'en avais marre peut-être marre de voir « toute l'équipe » ?

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit :** …

¤

**WC 05 dit :** et tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais peut-être envie de voir ma _femme_ en dehors du bureau ?

Non, hein ?

**Une urgence dit :** Wu…

¤

**WC 05 dit : **Les autres se tirent en vacances pour des raison x ou y que l'on m'expliquera « ultérieurement ».

Seulement là j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Moi ce que je vois c que ma _femme_ se préoccupe plus des autres que de son mari.

Et je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne suis pas là à parler d'injustice et de favoritisme, du fait que tu sois général.

Je le savais parfaitement quand je t'ai épousé, c pas le problème.

Je vois juste que Yuy et Maxwell vont apparemment passer du temps ensemble et moi je verrais les lunettes du Général

au lieu de voir le sourire de mon épouse.

Et ça tu vois, ça me gave.

¤

**WC 05 dit : **J'en ai marre que tu rentres pratiquement après moi tous les soirs,

quand nous ne sommes pas à l'autre bout de la Terre séparément.

J'en ai marre que, quand on rentre en même temps, toi et moi soyons trop épuisés pour nous parler

ou pour faire l'amour.

J'en ai marre de te voir _ici._

J'en ai marre que ça ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid qu'on ait du travail en plus

car qui dit « plus » dit « moins » de vie conjugale. Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ?

J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression que je ne te manque pas,

vu que tout ce que tu réussis à me dire que mon « nem » ne te manque pas.

Vu que tu ne dis _rien._

J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de ne penser qu'à ma pomme, ou qu'à mon nem.

J'en ai marre de te parler et de passer pour une onna hystérique parce que tu me prends ouvertement pour un con.

Et ça je ne le tolère de _personne_. Certainement pas de mon supérieur hiérarchique et encore moins de ma propre femme.

¤

**Une.urgence**** dit :** Wu Fei…

¤

**_… à tort._**

¤

**WC 05 risque de ne pas vous répondre, il semble être hors ligne.**

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Oui le flashback le pourquoi du mariage est fait, mais ça rendait le chap trop long ! Heero, qui devait faire une apparition, voulait faire son show et là je ne pouvais pas le zapper : c'est son operation sugarstorm après tout lool.

Wu et sa Lady sont deux caractères bien trempés et il est normal que ça clash !

Vous savez ce qu'on dit : le bonheur des uns…

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ça s'arrange dans le suivant. Mais ça n'aurait pas été normal que Wu Fei ne pose pas de questions : c'est un homme responsable, intelligent et marié. Il a un tant soit peu envie de passer du temps avec sa femme. Et si celle-ci est sa supérieure hiérarchique, il y a forcément des clashs. Pas forcément gros, pas forcément méchants, pas forcément graves. Mais des clashs quand même.

Et Lady Une est allemande : c'est pour ça qu'elle se prend les spécialités culinaires en pleine poire lool.

Pauvre Wu… pauv' nem… lool

**Dans le prochain chap** : vous avez la première séquence dodo de Duo contre son corps caramel et je dis dodo très câlin, vous avez le pourquoi du couple macarons-litchies… vous avez aussi l'opération sugarstorm en vrai de vrai. Jusqu'à présent vous n'aviez eu que les préparatifs….

M'enfin ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch '

**Mithy**** ¤ réunion mais c cool d'avoir une disquette lool ¤**

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimers**** : jayce et les conquérents de la lumière appartient à BIC, Haïm Saban et Shuky Levi et le générique est interprété par Nick Carr**

Va Jayce, conquérant du lointain, recherche ton père, illumine les chemins obscurs de l'univers.  
Va Jayce, conquérant de demain, la racine que tu portes à ton coeur doit s'unir à celle que porte ton père.  
Va Jayce, conquérant du bonheur, vient libérer le monde de la terreur des monstroplantes.

Une force sans flammes qui brûle tout au fond de toi  
Et l'espoir qu'un jour tu nous rendras la joie  
Tes chemins sont de feu, les monstroplantes foudroient  
Mais si tu ne perds pas la foi, tu trouveras la voie...  
Toi Jayce, conquérant de la lumière, tu dois conquérir  
Et la victoire viendra tout refleurir!  
Non n'abandonne pas, ne laisse pas ta foi mourir  
Parce qu'un jour tu gagneras la liberté de vivre !

Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Fier et combattant, tu défies les méchants  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Tu dois sauver ton temps, et l'univers !  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Fier et combattant, tu défies les méchants  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Tu dois sauver ton temps, et l'univers !  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS

Refrain:  
Une force sans flammes qui brûle tout au fond de toi  
Et l'espoir qu'un jour tu nous rendras la joie  
Tes chemins sont de feu, les monstroplantes foudroient  
Mais si tu ne perds pas la foi, tu trouveras la voie...

Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Fier et combattant, tu défies les méchants  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Tu dois sauver ton temps, et l'univers !  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Fier et combattant, tu défies les méchants  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Tu dois sauver ton temps, et l'univers !  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Fier et combattant, tu défies les méchants  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS  
Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend  
Tu dois sauver ton temps, et l'univers !  
SAUVE L'UNIVERS


	5. Où le sucre est tout cassé

**Disclaimers**** et tout le tralala ds le 1er chap.**

**Avertissement : ya ptet du lime… à voir…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée sur celle-ci, ça m'a fait très, très plaisir ! Et comme d'hab je répondrais dès que je peux !**

¤ sifflotte avec la méga goutte de sueur ¤ euh… ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas up ? Fichtre le temps passe vite ! Je pense à vous ne vous inquiétez pas. La preuve : vous voyez, y a un chap de plus XD! Et le prochain ne mettra pas aussi longtemps ! Seulement celui-là faisait super pavé alors j'ai dû en faire deux chaps distincts.

**Encore une fois : cette histoire a une volonté propre : les bishos veulent leur moment à eux…**

**Heero**** : je devais à peine apparaître dans ce chap.**

**Duo : moi aussi… mais bon on est là en full force !**

**Mithy**** ¤ dépitée ¤ : ya toujours un monde entre ce que JE veux et ce que VOUS voulez XDD**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Au creux de ton corps…**

¤

¤

**Où le sucre est tout cassé, le caramel "ardente al dente", et le litchi… il est où le litchi ?**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et de Heero Yuy, le 14.12.200, 00h30.**

¤

¤

Duo Maxwell, étendu sur le flan, la natte glissant sur son épaule, faisait un joli rêve…

Il rêvait qu'il était dans son lit et qu'il se reposait auprès de son homme après avoir passé une journée très longue et très chiante.

Il rêvait qu'il était torse nu, en boxer car trop fatigué pour chercher son pyjama et sous des draps frais sentant le CajoGun à la lavande, signe que son homme avait fait une lessive…

Il rêvait de la main de son homme sur son petit ventre chaud, juste sous l'extrémité de sa natte. Une main qui avait un mouvement apaisant, caressant… tout doux.

Il rêvait de la chaleur de son homme dans son dos, de son souffle contre son cou, de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de son nez dans ses cheveux et ça, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était excitant. Son homme était naturellement sexy et si les mouvements des mains pouvaient être contrôlés, un souffle de Heero Yuy sur une nuque ne pouvait que l'enflammer.

Il rêvait des lèvres de son homme glissant de temps en temps sur le lobe d'une oreille.

Il rêvait du matelas confortable sous lui, de son oreiller gonflé à souhait agréable sous sa tête…

Il rêvait de Heero qui lui parlait tout bas…

Hmm…

¤

**Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Heero et Duo.**

**¤**

Euh…

**¤**

**Laissez un message ou n'en laissez pas : de toutes façons vous êtes fichés.**

**¤**

Il rêvait de Heero parlant à la troisième personne ? Sors de son corps Alain Delon !

_Sors de mes rêves aussi sinon Heero il va pas apprécier sinon…_

Mais quand même…

**¤**

**_« Heero ! Tu vas leur faire peur » !_**

**¤**

Depuis quand il rêvait de sa propre voix comme ça ? Elle était bizarre en plus…et moche… on dirait qu'elle était enregistrée… Il pouvait pas avoir une voix sympa en rêves ?

Il pouvait pas se rêver aphone avec Heero tout nu et lui faisant des…

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage…

**¤**

**Et si vous ne l'êtes pas on vous retrouvera.**

**« _Heero__ t'abuses quand même » !_**

**¤**

Duo fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil en un mouvement qui signifiait clairement :

-« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Sa voix dérangeait vraiment son esprit comateux… et pourquoi son homme était-il en mode « mission » ?

**Ne nous faîtes pas vous chercher, vous le regretterez.**

**Merci.**

**_« Euh bon courage qui que vous soyez »…_**

**biiiiip**

**¤**

_« Agent Maxwell ici Une._

_Je vous lis ici une note vous concernant._

_Je viens juste de la recevoir »._

**¤**

Duo pâlit dans son sommeil (sous le reflet de la lune si ronde, si blanche, si bonne (je devrais arrêter les Galaks XD) et pensa :

-« Oh MERDE ! Je rêve de Une ? Je rêve de la FEMME D'UN DE MES MEILLEURS POTES ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

NAAAAAAN !

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH C'est un cauchemar !

REVEILLEZ-MOI !

Euh si je me réveille Heero va me tuer.

ME REVEILLEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !

(Le cri est intérieur)

**¤**

_« L'agent Maxwell a été extrêmement sollicité durant vingt-deux jours _

_et__ son investigation a permis de boucler un cas plus qu'épineux._

_Si le résultat est en passe de payer », _

**¤**

Duo ricana :

-« Ouah ! Dans mon rêve on me fait de la lèche ! « Payé » ? J'ai entendu « payé » ? Oh je vais avoir une augmentation » ?

**¤**

_« les autres missions paieront **immanquablement** de son manque de repos._

**¤**

Duo secoua la tête :

-« « Mission » hein ? Bande de RATS !

-« Hmph fallait pas rêver non plus ! Même dans mes rêves j'me fais carott' ! J'veux des sous ! Et mon Heero. Pourquoi il s'est arrêté de parler d'abord ? C'est mon rêve quoi !

**¤**

_« Nous avons besoin de nos agents au maximum de leurs possibilités._

_L'état-major a donc décidé de le mettre en congé pour trois semaines _

_qui__ prendront effet ce dimanche 14 Décembre AC 200. »_

**¤**

Duo gloussa comme une poule sous Prozac dans les couvertures avant de penser :

-« roooooooooooh ils me donnent des vacances ? HA ! Chuis plus dans le cosmos, chuis carrément drogué ou ivre mort ».

¤

_« Cette décision ne souffre aucune discussion, Maxwell, des vies sont en jeu._

_Vous reprenez donc le lundi 5 janvier 201. »_

_¤_

Duo pouffa, toujours endormi, puis chantonna quelque chose qui aurait du être un :

-« glory, glory alléluia ! »

Mais quiconque aurait prêté l'oreille aurait entendu à ce moment-là un vague :

-« mwi mwi mwi mwi waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuaaaaaaah »

¤

Il était trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche en grand.

Il bavouillait un peu quand même, histoire d'être bien en phase avec le problème : le sommeil comatique galactiquement cosmique crapotique alias je dors pas assez donc là, maintenant tout de suite j'ai le sex-appeal d'une carpe sous LSD.

Mais chut. Laissons-lui l'illusion qu'il pouvait être glamour dans son sommeil.

¤

_-Note à l'Agent Yuy : vos missions reprendront à partir du mardi 6 janvier 201_

_Revenez-nous opérationnels. Le travail ne manque pas._

_Avec un peu de chance vous écouterez ce message avant demain… _

_sinon__ vous vous présenterez au bureau pour rien-._

¤

Duo sourit dans son rêve et pensa :

-« AAAAAH, j'adore mon rêve, 'tain j'aurais préféré que c'en soit pas un, mais c'est clair, c'est dead ! J'ai pas de vacances et Heero reprendra bientôt »…

¤

Il chercha dans sa semi conscience la main qui était sur son ventre pour la serrer tendrement – et maladroitement - de la sienne avant de s'endormir cette fois-ci profondément.

¤

Heero, comme en réponse, caressa du pouce le dessus de la main sur la sienne.

Mais Duo ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était pas « comme » une réponse, mais une réponse tout court.

¤

Que la vie était belle à ce moment-là…

…

…

…

* * *

**X minutes, heures ? Après… même jour, même endroit, chez Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell**

¤

Le temps passait extrêmement vite dans les rêves…

Duo ne rêvait plus de Lady Une lui en Fée Bleue réalisant son vœu le plus cher du moment : rester avec son homme, son caramel personnel.

Il s'était vraiment cru dans un conte ou dans un dessin animé…

Il entendait même une petite musique à présent…

Une musique assourdie…

Un peu comme une marche militaire…

¤

**Ti**** ta ta ta ta Ta ta ta Tita TitatA.**

Euh non, c'était pas tout à fait ça…. Son esprit s'embrouillait un peu plus… il fronça les sourcils pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

**Ti**** ta ta ta ta Ta ta ta Tita TitatO.**

Et c'était de plus en plus fort, strident… son esprit s'embrumait plus, entre conscience et inconscience, cherchant malgré lui à identifier le son dérangeant.

**Ti**** ta ta nald ta Ta ta ta Tita TitatO.**

Il s'agita pour la première fois entre les couvertures et ses paupières commencèrent à frémir. La main sur son ventre se faisait comme rassurante, comme pour le repousser dans le sommeil…

**Ti**** ta ta nald ta Ta ta ferme Tita Tihao.**

Le son se précisait même s'il était encore étouffé… mais d'où ça venait… on aurait dit que ça provenait d'en dessous… du pied du lit ?

**Ti**** MacDonald ta Ta ta ferme Tita Tihao**

La main sur le ventre faisait des gestes désespérés, frottant presque trop fort alors qu'un des bras de Duo de plus en plus consciemment cherchait à s'enfuir de sous les draps…

**L'vieux MacDonald avait une ferme Hiya Hiya-Oh !**

**¤**

-« Putain »…

pour retrouver son _portable_ au pied du lit, dans un truc qu'il identifierait plus tard comme la poche droite de son pantalon, qu'il avait laissé par terre tellement il était épuisé. Il avait oublié de l'éteindre.

-« Shit ».

Il avait donc décidé de le prendre…

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que dans le mouvement…

¤

-(pas le temps de crier)

¤

… il aurait rejoint le mobile par terre, emportant avec lui le drap mais miraculeusement pas le second occupant.

…

…

…

La main sur le ventre n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Tout ce que le propriétaire de la mimine savait était que la sensation de froid qui avait brusquement saisi les poils de ses jambes n'était pas fortuite.

Un corps de sucre momifié rentra donc, la tête la première, en collision avec le sol de la chambre au son d'une petite musique folklorique.

Un sucre – à présent en morceau - se ramassa lamentablement dans une pile de vêtements et de couverture…

-« Aie »…

¤

**L'vieux MacDonald avait une ferme Hiya Hiya-Oh !**

… essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal mais son coude rentra en collision avec le dessous du lit… en bois…

¤

-« AAAAAAH Fait ch' »…

¤

**L'vieux MacDonald avait une ferme Hiya Hiya-Oh !**

-« Ta gueule »…

¤

Malgré la douleur et son état à demi vivant – bien plus réveillé qu'endormi il fallait le dire -, il parvint à décrocher

-OK, en pilote automatique et lança un « Allo » entre groggysme et agonie.-

Quel courage !

…

Manque de chance, l'appelant était tombé sur la messagerie vu qu'il avait mis trop de temps à répondre.

¤

-« Bordel de merde » !

¤

Le corps caramel eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas demander au sucre en morceau s'il « allait bien ».

Heero « caramel » Yuy avait un très grand instinct de survie.

¤

* * *

A l'autre bout du fil le correspondant très énervé (et un peu taré il fallait bien l'admettre) était tombé sur la messagerie.

**« ¤ voix calme, légèrement vacillante ¤ Bonjour vous êtes sur la messagerie de Du…Oh… Hm… arrête… j'y arriverais pas…**

**¤ court silence ¤ Je suis indis… ¤ inspire puis souffle ¤ je… euh… steuplait, ça fait 10 fois que je recommence, là, j'en ai maaaAARRE hmmm.**

**¤ bruit de baiser ¤**

**_- Tu n'avais qu'à pas vouloir personnaliser ton répondeur à pas d'heure, baka. Si les gens tombent dessus c'est que tu es occupé. Qu'ils laissent un message et tu rappelleras si c'est important._**

**¤ ton taquin ¤ je savais que tu ferais une merveilleuse secrétaire Heero _chéri_…**

**_- Duo ? »_**

**biiiiiip**

Et il avait raccroché, furieux.

* * *

Duo résista à l'idée de balancer, de rage, le portable contre le mur. L'appel manqué, le manque de sommeil et la cascade l'avaient un peu échauffé.

Il résista à l'envie de se frotter le front où une bosse disgracieuse ne tarderait pas à se former.

Un ex « Shinigami » fatigué et grognon avait tout de même sa fierté et montrer – même dans le noir ! – un semblant de faiblesse devant Heero – qui se serait marré comme une baleine s'il n'avait pas été réveillé lui aussi – était hors de question.

Après tout il était un homme.

Au lieu de cela, il se releva très, très calmement et s'emmêla de nouveau avec la couverture, retomba dans un « pouf » retentissant dans le silence d'une nuit d'hiver.

Il avait réussi à ne pas faire tomber le portable.

Super…

Il rejeta les couvertures d'un geste rageur avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement sur le bord du lit, mettant ses cheveux sur une épaule pour éviter une énième catastrophe.

Avant de se recoucher il tenait à en avoir le cœur net : qui avait pu l'appeler à cette heure ?

Il appuya sur une touche de son portable et la lumière verte du clavier acheva de carboniser ses rétines fatiguées.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, puis entrouvrit progressivement les paupières prenant le temps de s'habituer au rayon assassin.

Il pria pour que ce ne fut pas un numéro anonyme.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il dit alors, à voix haute :

¤

-« C'est Wu qui a tenté de me joindre ? Merde alors ce doit être important »… ¤ appuie sur le chiffre 5, numéro correspondant au rappel automatique de Wu Fei ¤

¤

_Une discrète vibration sur le matelas…_

_Un rapide coup d'œil…_

Heero, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait strictement rien dit du tout, entra directement en action, posant la question la plus stupide que l'on pouvait poser, quand on entendait le bruit d'une touche et que l'on percevait un portable près d'une oreille.

Même les anciens « perfect soldiers » pouvaient être débiles. C'était ça aussi être humain.

¤

-« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais » ?

¤

Heero se serait-il relâché ? Il avait pourtant marqué des points en ne disant pas n'importe quoi ?

_Une manip' insonore._

¤

Quand on posait la question la plus bête du moment, il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'on reçoive la réponse la plus bête du moment :

- ¤lève les yeux au ciel ¤ Je fais l'avion Heero. Pourquoi il a pas laissé de message ? Pas de patience ce mec.

-« Duo »…

-« Ah ça sonne. Je rappelle Wu Fei, _Heero_ ».

¤

Un mouvement dans le lit.

Un corps jusqu'à présent immobile et sur le flanc

rampe jusqu'au rempart de sucre chaud.

Sucre en morceau.

Tout cassé le pauvre.

¤

Une voix qui, d'atone et monocorde, se fait plus suave.

-« Il est tard, Duo »

-« … ¤ répond, Wu… ¤ s'il m'a appelé à cette heure c'est que ça devait être sérieux »

¤

Des lèvres qui se posent où reins et douces rondeurs se rejoignent, à la lisière du boxer…

Une voix plus suave encore…

_Suavemente_

_Doucement_

¤

-« Il n'a pas laissé de message n'est-ce pas ?

-« Euh non »… ¤ trois sonneries… ¤

¤

Une pointe de langue mutine et une bouche humide remontent lentement, sensuellement une colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur une nuque, puis glisser au creux du cou.

Mordiller un coup.

Un sucre glace près de fondre…

_Besame_

_Embrasse-moi_

¤

- « Alors ce n'est pas important. Il a très bien pu faire une mauvaise manipulation et composer ton numéro par erreur. C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'en est rendu compte qu'il n'a pas laissé de message.

¤

Des bras qui s'enroulent, tels des lianes, autour d'une taille souple et masculine. Et nue.

Des lèvres qui se faufilent vers une oreille, avant de la happer, de la suçoter tendrement.

Un corps qui se redresse et un torse qui se colle contre un dos brûlant de fièvre.

Un sucre glace qui se tend plus encore, mais la tension n'est plus la même : qui tend son cou sous les caresses…

Un frisson.

_Que quiero sentir tus labios…_

_Car j'aimerais sentir tes lèvres_

¤

-« Ça… çaaaa. Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être, Heero. Et en plus c'est Wu, quoi, il a un minimum de non sanscrupulisme. Il se serait excusé. Et Wu qui se trompe de numéro ? C'est pas un peu gros, ça » ?

¤

_ça__ faisait combien de sonneries, au fait ?_

_Duo ne s'en rappelait plus._

_Et il avait des raisons…_

¤

**Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Chang Wu Fei**

**Laissez-moi un message avec vos coordonnées si nécessaires et je vous rappellerai dès que possible.**

**Veillez à ce que votre appel soit d'importance, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni le forfait pour vous rappeler pour rien.**

**Merci.**

**Biiiiiiip**

¤

¤

Des mains qui caressent un ventre plat, des abdos bien définis.

Des doigts qui se faufilent sur un torse presque lisse, sur des pectoraux idéalement musclés avant de titiller des mamelons délicieusement rugueux.

Une langue qui glisse sur un lobe avant de s'amuser avec, de laisser une traînée moite pour que la bouche souffle et que la victime s'essouffle.

Une autre qui s'humecte les lèvres desséchées par l'envie, le désir….

Et ce malgré la fatigue et la grognitude.

Une voix plus tentatrice encore…

_Besandome__ otra vez…_

_M'embrasser encore une fois_

¤

-« Peut-être que son appel initial était vraiment urgent et qu'à ce moment ses manières n'étaient pas la priorité ?

-« Hmm… c'est poss… hmmm…

-« Reviens te coucher, _Duo_, ce n'est pas une heure pour appeler les gens… »

¤

Une main qui caresse une nuque pour se déposer sur un joli profil, avant de le tourner vers le sien.

Une langue qui lèche sensuellement le coin des lèvres.

Des lèvres qui arrivent enfin à bon port après un long voyage.

Une autre main qui descend de la poitrine pour s'introduire avec une lenteur agonisante dans le boxer…

Des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer une langue affamée et pourtant gourmet.

Tout en délicatesse.

Le sucre glace était en passe de se caraméliser…

_Suave_

_Doux_

¤

-« Han… Hmm… et si…

¤

Des lèvres gourmets qui se font gourmandes.

_Besame_

_Besame_

_Embrasse-moi_

_Embrasse-moi_

Un sucre dévoré vivant par tant d'ardeur, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Encore…

_Besame__ una otra vez_

_Embrasse-moi encore_

Un bras fin qui s'enroule autour d'une nuque forte, caressant les courts cheveux dessus, faisant naître d'agréables picotements à leur passage.

Une main tremblante, s'accrochant désespérément et peut-être inconsciemment à son portable parce que son esprit était trop à l'ouest pour faire autre chose.

¤

Seules les lèvres,

_Hmm__… encore Heero…_

_Encore…_

_Que quiero sentir tus labios…_

et les bras, et les mains, et Heero tout entier comptaient.

Heero et sa faim…

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti, comme ça._

_Si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches…_

_Como__ te quiero, mi amor…_

Il n'était pas anormal d'avoir des faims nocturnes, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Et il n'était plus fatigué… enfin presque plus…

Alors Duo ne s'en offusqua pas… il était trop bien pour se poser des questions.

_Besandome__ otra vez…_

¤

-« Si c'était si urgent que ça il aurait tenté le fixe. Ou mon portable, parlant de ça…

-« …

¤

Et cette voix…

Bon sang cette voix !

Plus sympa que celle de son rêve !

_Plus chaude aussi…_

_Plus lascive…_

¤

-« Lâche-le, _Duo_…

-« …

-« éteins le. _Lâche_ le téléphone, baka… ¤ tout bas ¤ tu lui demanderas demain.

-« …

-« Demain, _Duo_… ¤ chuchote encore contre son oreille ¤ _ça fait longtemps… _j'ai envie de jouer avec toi…

-« … ¤appuie comme il peut sur la touche « off » du téléphone… n' y arrive pas. Mais il s'en fout un peu là¤ Heerooo…

-« Allonge-toi… là c'est bien, tout contre moi…. Je vais te le faire oublier cet appel moi. _Et je dirais deux mots à Wu Fei…_

-« …

¤

Un corps de caramel qui s'allonge sur un sirop de sucre.

Une main sur deux sucres d'orge, glissant l'un contre l'autre savamment.

Un portable qui tombe au sol et le propriétaire s'en tape royalement.

Gagné.

Un caramel qui excite par ses lèvres, par son souffle.

par sa peau,

¤

-« Hm… comme ça, mon coeur, vas-y, vas-y…

-« Hmm… ¤ lèche les lèvres de Duo langoureusement ¤

¤

mime l'acte qui n'aurait pas lieu parce que le sucre, bien que de glace par certains endroits, n'était pas en état

et il se tiendrait à son plan. A son « opération sugarstorm ».

En attendant, le caramel pouvait toujours allumer le feu en minimisant l'inconfort…

¤

¤¤¤

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit…

Un Heero au sourire satisfait câlinant doucement un Duo échevelé et également souriant dans son sommeil de plomb, complètement extatique et exténué mais là c'était de la saine fatigue.

Un Heero à des années-lumière de Chang Wu Fei.

_Mais le soldat ne dormait pas encore…_

Heero n'avait pas prévu de séduire son petit sucre ce soir, même un petit peu.

A vrai dire il l'aurait laissé dormir s'il n'avait pas reçu un certain message…

¤

_- Flash-back -_

_Une discrète vibration sur le matelas…_

_Un rapide coup d'œil…_

_Une manip' insonore._

**_Yuy_****_. Chang sait que vous êtes tous les 2 en repos et il est furieux. Il peut se mettre en contact avec Maxwell pour des explications. J'ai préféré te prévenir._**

**_Une._**

Auquel il avait répondu.

**_K'so. Merci. Occupe-toi de ton mari, je m'occupe de Duo._**

Et il avait éteint son portable, lui qui ne le faisait jamais… (ce n'était pas pour rien que Duo en général ne laissait, jamais le sien allumé…) histoire de ne plus être dérangé.

_- Fin du flash-back -_

Alors il avait du faire diversion. Il était hors de question qu'il y ait un retrait des troupes tout ça parce qu'il y avait une toute petite injustice dans le planning !

Il avait trop eu de mal à organiser son « opération sugarstorm » : ce n'était pas Chang qui allait tout gâcher ! Pas si près du but !

Duo ne devait rien savoir et il n'était pas bête : il avait fallu lui occuper l'esprit pour l'empêcher fouiner.

Une avait intérêt à faire le nécessaire car même s'il comprenait parfaitement que Chang tilte… il était hors de question qu'il contrecarre ses plans.

Chang était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il lui avait rendu service sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Si c'était à refaire il recommencerait. Mais Duo était sa priorité absolue.

Alors l'opération avait été avancée de quelques heures.

Hmm... il savait être toujours prêt... et il déjouerait tous les pièges, tous les imprévus. La petite colère de Chang avait été envisagée et la solution soigneusement trouvée. Mais il s'était attendu à ce que l'explosion se fasse dans la matinée, pas le soir même...

Enfin. Le problème Chang était temporairement résolu. A Une de jouer.

¤

N'empêche…

Chang aurait un sacré message sur son répondeur…

_Le « Heerooo » de Duo -et, dans les cas extrême son « vas-y mon cœur, vas-y » - ne passerait pas inaperçu…_

Mah ! Ça lui apprendrait à appeler à des heures pas possibles !

* * *

**Bureau de Lady Une, quelques heures auparavant.**

¤

¤

Lady Une était assise devant son écran, choquée.

Virtuellement choquée.

_Il…_

_Il avait coupé._

Il avait coupé la communication et ça faisait mal.

Les mots, ou leur manque, pouvaient toucher le corps.

Il ne l'avait pas frappée, mais il l'avait blessée.

Non.

Elle l'avait blessé, il avait paré les coups qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de lui asséner.

Il l'avait exaspérée et elle avait contré.

_Il…_

_Il était fâché…_

_Vraiment fâché…_

Pas bougon, ronchon, tatillon…

Mais fâché.

Pas fulminant, tempêtant et exaspérant.

Fâché.

Très, très.

Et très, très calme.

Sans points d'exclamations, sans sourires, sans indice qu'il n'était pas « content » mais qu'elle lui « revaudrait ça ».

Non.

Il avait cette colère froide, ce calme que de rares personnes lui connaissaient.

Les rares personnes qui l'avaient exaspéré et déçu au point que le froid était la seule réponse qu'il leur adressait.

Le froid… d'un homme de feu.

D'un homme fier.

Et elle n'aimait pas avoir froid.

Elle détestait ce froid-là…

Il n'avait pas été ainsi depuis…

Depuis des années en fait.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Cette pensée lui arracha le premier sourire depuis sa dispute.

Elle verrait comment rattraper le coup plus tard, là elle avait besoin d'un petit peu de réconforts et les doux souvenirs savaient réconforter mieux que les mots, quand l'être aimé n'était pas là pour vous parler, pour vous caresser les cheveux. Quand l'être aimé n'était pas là, tout court.

Elle détacha ses macarons, appuya sa tête contre l'appuie-tête de son siège de cuir et se souvint…

¤

¤

**Tsusuku**

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !

Vala, vala !

**La suite bientôt dans « où le sucre est tout fondu, le macaron à croquer… et le litchi tout tendre »**

A pluche' tout le monde et j'espère que pour vous l'attente aura valu la peine, mine de rien ça faisait longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement !

Mithy ¤ oui, oui je sais encore mettre en ligne la suite de mes fics à chapitre XDDD ¤

**Disclaimers**** supplémentaire : « suavemente » n'appartient pas au pauvre pantin bodybuildé qui l'a reprise en pseudo dance ('tain les has-been losers totaux). « Suavemente » appartient à un vrai musicien et vrai chanteur ELVIS CRESPO.**


End file.
